Kung Fu Panda  El Destino del Guerrero Dragón
by Barduk30
Summary: El bien y el mal siempre danzan en una batalla sangrienta sin final. Po vs Tigresa. Serán consumidos por el odio y la venganza o viviran para poder declararse su amor.
1. Chapter 1  La Lucha Empieza

Saludos a todos los lectores que lean mi primera historia en esta web; personalmente me agrada la pareja de Po y Tigresa aunque prefiria que en las peliculas la relación solo sea de amistad, creo que ya es hora que los dibujos sean un poco más reales a cuanto ha este tipo de relaciones por que un panda y un tigre en la vida nunca podrian tener hijos a menos que adopten. Espero sus criticas, Este serà el primer capitulo, por cuestiones de tiempo tal vez actualice una vez al mes pido disculpas con anticipación por todos los errores gramaticales que puedan existir.

CAPITULO 1 - La Guerra Empieza

Han pasado 5 meses desde que Po derroto a Shen y a su ejercito de lobos. Nuestros heroes disfrutan de un tiempo de tranquilidad lejos del arduo entrenamiento del Maestro Shifu, la amistad entre Po y Tigresa cada día aumenta hasta momentos que sus compañeros bromean de una relación más que amical entre ellos.

Desgraciadamente el pasado de Tigresa vendrá ha rebatar la tranquilidad de nuestros amigos

Un extraño ganzo azul con vestimentas doradas se aproxima volando rápidamente al Templo de Jade.

Mensajero: Tengo un mensaje urgente para el Maestro Shifu.

Po se aproxima al extraño viajero.

Po: Un momento por favor, el maestro shifu esta meditando en el Salón del Dragón, pero yo puedo entregárselo

Mensajero: Avísele de inmediato, solo puedo entregarlo al Maestro Shifu personalmente

Tigresa que pasaba por allí se aproxima al escuchar la voz irrelevante del visitante, observa los extraños ropajes del extranjero y el sello del pergamino, se acerca y le susurra a Po al oído

Tigresa: Po, parece un mensajero imperial, sera mejor avisarle al Maestro de inmediato.

Po: Imperial? o sea que...

Tigresa: Que tal vez lo mande el mismo emperador.

Po: Pensé que el emperador y su familia habían fallecido y su único descendiente era Shen.

Tigresa: Yo también pero no debemos perder tiempo... debemos llevarlo donde el Maestro Shifu

Po: De acuerdo avisale, yo lo escoltaré al salón.

Tigresa asientio y salio corriendo en cuatro patas hacia el Salón

Po: Sera un placer para mi llevarlo ante mi Maestro

Mensajero: Ya era hora, panda.

Po comenzó a analizar la importancia del mensaje, *Tal vez el nuevo emperador quiere darme una condecoración por haber derrotado a Shen o quiera asesinarme por haber acabado con el heredero* Po se puso pálido por un segundo al pensar en esa posibilidad

En la puerta del Salón, tigresa escucha gritar a Shifu y abre rápidamente los portones del Salón, dando un salto poniéndose en posición de combate

Tigresa: Maestro, esta bien. (grito tigresa al ver a su maestro en el suelo)

Shifu respiraba agitadamente cerca a la fuente del Salón

Shifu: Estoy bien Tigresa, solo fue una premonición

Shifu había empezado a tener visiones del futuro desde el día en que Tai Lung fue derrotado. Shifu trato de reponerse de su terrible visión. Shifu pensaba *Mis visiones nunca fueron tan reales, casi siempre eran como escenas borrosas, debo seguir meditando para desvelar su significado, pero esto sobrepasa la razón* miro a Tigresa a los ojos *No puede ser que ella asesinara a Po, ellos se han vuelto buenos amigos y su corazón es sincero y leal ella es muy diferente a mi ex-alumno*

Tigresa: Maestro, Maestro, esta bien.

Shifu: Lo siento Tigresa, que haces aquí... le di ordenes claras a Po que nadie me interrumpiera en mi meditación.

Tigresa: Discúlpeme Maestro por interrumpirlo, pero ha venido un extraño ganzo que dice tener un mensaje personal para Ud.

Shifu: Tigresa, siempre te he dicho que no debes fijarte en las apariencias, eso puede acarrearte terribles problemas al subestimar a tu adversario. *aunque pensándolo el cometió el mismo error con Po*

Tigresa se siente arrepentida de sus palabras y agacha la cabeza.

Tigresa: Lo siento Maestro.

En esos momentos Po ingresaba al Salón del Dragón

Po: Venga por aquí señor, el Maestro Shifu...

Shifu: Po, veo que traes a nuestro invitado

Po: Discúlpeme por interrumpir su meditación Maestro Shifu, yo...

Antes que Po pudiera terminar de hablar fue interrumpido.

Mensajero: Disculpe Maestro por los altercados, pero este mensaje es muy importante.

Shifu: No se preocupe, el viaje debió ser muy largo, desea tomar una taza de té

Mensajero: No gracias, el consejo imperial me ha enviado este mensaje.

Shifu tomo el pergamino y comenzó a leer, sus ojos empezaron a abrirse mostrando un asombro descomunal

Shifu: Pero esto no puede ser, no puedo obedecer a estas exigencias.

Mensajero: Lo siento pero es una orden imperial, sus ordenes son explicadas claramente.

Shifu esta furioso, esto rompía totalmente las normas del Maestro Oogway del Kung Fu

Mensajero: Si se niega al pedido del consejo, sera considerado un traidor y no quiero explicarle cual es el castigo.

Po: Maestro, de que habla

Tigresa: Padre que ocurre

Tigresa empezaba a perder el control, llamar traidor a su Maestro y padre era una ofensa que no dejaría pasar, extrangularia a ese ganzo y haría que Po lo cocina con jugo de naranja y miel para la cena.

Shifu: Tigresa... calmate y llama a los demás. shifu respiro ondo.

Tigresa: Pero...

Shifu: Les explicare cuando todos estén reunidos.

Tigresa acento con la cabeza y rápidamente fue a buscar a los demás furiosos.

Po: Maestro Shifu...

Shifu: Paciencia Po, son tiempos difíciles que jamas pensé vivir, pero muchas veces debemos solamente resignarnos a recibir ordenes y cumplirlas aunque vayan en contra de todos nuestros principios.

Po estaba muy confundido con las palabras de su Maestro, pero antes que volviera a preguntarle a Shifu sobre el mensaje, los cinco furiosos ingresaron al salón velozmente arrodillándose frente de su Maestro, Po se tropezó al tratar de colocarse cerca de sus amigos

Shifu: Alumnos ha sido un placer para mi haber sido un Maestro para Uds y para algunos un padre (shifu observaba a Tigresa con tristeza en sus ojos) acabo de recibir un mensaje del Consejo Imperial, a partir de la derrota de Shen el único heredero vivo al trono del imperio.

(Po estaba sudando y tragando saliva, pensado en el castigo que le impondrían, tal vez seria encerrado como Tai Lung o peor aun decapitado)

Las 5 familias reales han pedido los servicios de los 5 furiosos para protegerlos hasta la elección de un nuevo sucesor al trono imperial.

Todos volteaban sus rostros observándose unos a otros.

Tigresa: Maestro...

Shifu: Todavía no he terminado... hija

Tigresa estaba sorprendida Shifu nunca se refirió a ella como hija, algo en sus palabras no le agradaba.

Shifu: Mono tu servirás a Lord Gorila de la Región de los Bosques del Sur, Mantis tu servirás a Lord Rino de la Región Comercial, Víbora tu servirás a Lord Cobra de la Región Montañosa, Grulla tu servirás a Lord Zhian de la Región Financiera, Tigresa tu servirás a Lady Meylee de la Región de los Bosques de Norte, Po por pedido especial iras junto a tigresa.

Todos no podían dar crédito a sus oídos iban a ser separados en todas las regiones de china.

Mono: Maestro, disculpe es un honor servir a las familias imperiales, pero por cuanto tiempo...

Mensajero: Indefinidamente jóvenes guerreros, su Maestro ha sido por cuidadoso con sus palabras pero es mejor que les explique más detalladamente las circunstancias y peligros que tal vez se enfrenten.

Shifu: Espere, ellos son mis discípulos y soy el único que puede dirigirse a ellos.

Mensajero: Solo por el momento Maestro Shifu mañana tendrán otros deberes, le daré una oportunidad para que les explique sus ordenes.

Shifu respiro profundamente casi suspirando

Shifu: Alumnos, pronto va a empezar una guerra civil entre las familias reales por el trono imperial.

Po, Mantis, Mono: Que?...

Víbora: Mi padre me contó historias de como mi bis-abuelo lucho en las guerras por el trono

Shifu: Esto no es nada parecido a esas historias Víbora Deben prepararse a defender a su nuevos señores con su vida, tal vez les orden cosas que vayan en contra de sus enseñanzas, ya no serán luchas de entrenamiento se convertirán en soldados que deberán obedecer sus ordenes sin ninguna pregunta.

Po: No sera problema Maestro, nos entreno bien y podremos resolver cualquier enfrentamiento

Shifu: Po eres todavía muy joven e impulsivo para ver la seriedad del asunto.

Grulla: Po sera mejor que escuches al Maestro Shifu, lo que quiere decir es...

Tigresa: Que cuando salgamos del templo seremos enemigos y si alguna vez nos volvemos a ver sera en un combate a muerte

Shifu: Es lamentable, pero cierto Tigresa

Po trago saliva ahora sus amigos eran sus enemigos, por suerte le había tocado la misma familia que ha tigresa el nunca seria capaz de luchar contra ella.

Mensajero: Señores, Señores, todo es punto de vista, por el momento solo serán guardaespaldas, pero no negare que tal vez tendrán que usar sus habilidades para hacer ciertos trabajitos.

Tigresa: Trabajitos... así llaman asesinar a gente inocente y quemar poblados enteros.

Mensajero: No te enojes, esos son detalles de la guerra, ademas si quieres enojarte con alguien deberías hacerlo con tu Maestro crees que los 5 furiosos los guerreros más poderosos de toda china iban a ser ignorados en esta guerra.

Po: Solo cinco, y yo

Mensajero: No te ofendas panda. A pesar de haber derrotado a Shen y Tai Lung; muchos creen que eres un bufón por así decirlo ninguna de las familias te quería ni como su cocinero, pero Lady Meylee tiene un extraño interés en ti, tal vez quiera que prepares el banquete por su aniversario o ser el platillo principal.

Tigresa: De que hablas

Mensajero: No lo sabias tigresa, Lady Meylee es la líder del Clan de los Tigres Rojos, es muy desconsiderado de tu parte no saber quien es tu señora, mejor que aprendas todo sobre sus costumbres o tú y el panda serán su cena, se comenta que ella sola lucho con el Líder de los Lobos que comandaba Shen derrotándolo y arrancando el ojo a su líder como trofeo, es alguien que no debes subestimar ni dar la espalda creemos que ella sera la próxima Emperatriz de china, así que sera mejor que aproveches esta única oportunidad podrías ser la próxima comandante del ejercito imperial y tal vez Lady Meylee deje que el panda sea tu esclavo si le enseñas un poco de obediencia...jajaja.

Mientras los Mono y Grulla reían entre dientes tratando de contener sus carcajadas al imaginarse la situación. Tigresa estaba completamente enojada era una falta tanto al Maestro Dragón como a su persona, pero pudo contenerse ya tomaría venganza una vez que conozca a Lady Meylee.

Shifu: Disculpe señor, pero no puede menospreciar al Guerrero Dragón el fue elegido por el mismo Maestro Oogway y le aseguro que sus capacidades y habilidades son iguales sino superiores a mis 5 discípulos y ha sido un honor en haber sido su Maestro

Po se sorprendió que Shifu Hablara de él con tanto orgullo, se sintió un poco avergonzado

Mensajero: Ya veremos pandita si tu Maestro tiene la razón, por que cuando luchas en el ejercito de Lady Meylee es mejor morir en el campo de batalla a regresar como cobarde a curar tus heridas. Bueno sera mejor que todos se alisten partiremos en una hora, es un largo camino a la Capital. Maestra Tigresa y Po ustedes pueden quedarse un día más Lady Meylee mandara a un escuadrón élite que los escoltara directamente a sus cuarteles, donde recibirán sus nuevas ordenes.


	2. Chapter 2 La despedida

Capitulo 2 – La Despedida

Dentro de un templo antiguo en alguna parte de la Región de los Bosques del Norte, dos figuras en la sombras discuten sus planes.

Meylee: Maestro todo esta saliendo como nos dijiste, al morir Shen las otros Clanes están ambicionando el poder del Imperio y la guerra es inevitable los tratados de paz se han roto, los soldados se están reagrupando en las ciudades principales, dejando casi sin protección los pequeños poblados.

Voz: Tal vez hayan pasado 1000 años, pero la ambición de poder y riqueza siempre será la ruina de todas las civilizaciones... jajaja

Meylee: Con el clan de los pavorreales y el clan de los pandas eliminado, solo debemos preocuparnos del único sobreviviente el que se dice llamar Guerrero Dragón y lograremos hacernos del trono

Voz: No subestimes todavía a tu enemigo Meylee, primero debemos saber si ese joven panda es realmente merecedor del titulo, dime que hay respecto a la joven Tigresa

Meylee: Ya he enviado a 10 de mis mejores guerreros para escoltarla a ella y al panda, si no hay ningún altercado llegaran en 4 días a este templo. Pero Maestro por que hacerla venir yo puedo encargarme de dirigir su ejercito, soy su mejor estudiante, yo puedo lograr la victoria y hacerme del trono.

Voz: Acaso estas desafiando mis ordenes aprendiz, tal vez seas fuerte, veloz y la mejor estratega que haya conocido, pero gobernar este insignificante país nunca fue mi objetivo.

Meylee: Si no desea el Imperio, que es lo que desea Maestra yo se lo daré confíe en mí.

Voz: Silencio, tus suplicas me repugnan... La venganza es lo único que deseo y para conseguirla necesito a Tigresa. Ahora retirate quiero descansar ha sido un largo día, no quiero que me molestes hasta que los Maestros Tigresa y Po hayan atravesado las puertas de la ciudad.

Meylee: Si Maestro...

Meylee hace una venia y sale de la habitación cerrando los portones de piedra

Voz: Y Meylee, no le hagas daño a ninguno de los dos o tú y todo el clan lo pagaran con su vida.

Meylee: Si...

Regresando a los pórticos del Palacio de Jade, los 4 Furiosos Mantis, Grulla, Vibora y Mono se encuentran listos para el viaje:

Víbora esta muy triste y deja escapar unas cuantas lagrimas

Víbora: Por que debemos separarnos, no es justo.

Mono: Tranquila, no lo veas como un adiós... si somos positivos nos volveremos a ver en poco tiempo, ademas no creo de ninguna de las familias desee realmente la guerra y si así fuera cuanto podría durar una año tal vez 3 años a lo mucho.

Víbora: Crees que podamos volver a vernos...

Grulla: Según algunos textos de la biblioteca dice que la ultima guerra duro 100 años y más de la mitad de china fue devastada.

Mono voltea a ver a Grulla y frunce el ceño

Mono: No me estas ayudando...

Grulla: Lo siento...

Víbora comenzó a llorar desconsolada, aferrándose a Mono del cuello hasta el punto de quitarle la respiración

Mono: Vi...Vi...Vibora... no.. no.. puedo.. resp...

Víbora: Lo siento...

Víbora lo suelta y Mono cae al suelo respirando agitádamente.

Mono: No te preocupes.

Tigresa se acerca junto a Po para despedirse de sus amigos

Tigresa: No llores amiga, no es digno para un Maestro del Kung Fu

Víbora: No me importa, yo tengo emociones como todos y tengo la libertad para expresarlas siendo Maestra o no.

Tigresa estaba sorprendida de las palabras de su amiga, pero ella también tenia tristeza en su corazón pero no sabia como expresarla, solo se le ocurrió abrazar a su amiga.

Tigresa: Yo también te voy a extrañar, siempre seremos amigas y si alguna vez nos encontramos en el campo de batalla daremos lo mejor de nosotras, de acuerdo

Víbora: de acuerdo.

Mensajero: Ya dense prisa, son 5 días de viaje a la capital y tengo muchas cosas que hacer en el camino.

Todos voltearon a ver al ganso, todos ya estaban hartos de que los trate como sus sirvientes.

Mantis: Tal vez podríamos evitar este viaje y deshacernos del emisario – susurro

Mono: No creo poder soportarlo durante todo el viaje – susurro

Tigresa: No me importa si sea el mismo Emperador, si sigue con esa actitud no llegara a salir del Templo – susurro

Víbora: Ustedes saben que no me gustan las peleas, pero quisiera romperle todos los huesos

Po: Cálmense Chicos... un poco de paz interior.

Mantis, Mono, Tigresa, Víbora, Grulla: Nosotros todavía no nos la enseñaron. (le gritaron a Po)

Mensajero: Que tanto hablan allí, es hora de partir...

Shifu: Calmese señor, la capital no se ira a ninguna parte, deles unos minutos más, han entrenado juntos durante mucho tiempo y es difícil para ellos distanciarse.

Mensajero: mmm, lo comprendo maestro, pero debe entender que la situación es critica. Las familias imperiales ya han enviado emisarios a todos los cuarteles y cárceles, solicitando el traslado de todos los soldados posibles a las ciudades principales para ser protegidas. Si los 5 furiosos no son llevados para proteger a las familias imperiales nada impedirá que movilicen a todo el ejercito y el consejo no desea convertir en blanco fácil a cada poblado, villa o valle. Espero que comprenda esta situación

El Maestro Shifu trataba de mantener la calma, para no alarmar a sus estudiantes

Shifu: Son medidas extremas las que estan tomando las familias imperiales, es necesario apresurarnos para evitar mayores problemas. Alumnos dense prisa el tiempo es apremiante.

Mono: Entendido Maestro Shifu

Mantis: Que hacemos parados, que inicie el viaje

Víbora: No será necesario 2 días en un día llegaremos a la capital.

Mensajero: Gracias... Muchas Gracias a todos, antes de irnos le daré un consejo Maestro Po y Maestra Tigresa, traten de no enojar a Lady Meylee y nunca rechacen un combate sin importar las circunstancias, las peleas es la forma como Lady Meylee califica el valor de un guerrero rehusarse a luchar es un acto de cobardía y es castigado con la muerte.

Mientras los 4 furiosos bajan las escaleras hacia el pueblo de la Paz, 10 sombras cruzan velozmente el pueblo subiendo en segundo las escaleras al Templo de Jade.

El Maestro Shifu persibe a los intrusos y voltea a los tejados del Templo

Shifu: Muéstrense de inmediato

Po y Tigresa rápidamente rodean a su Maestro colocándose en posición de pelea

Soldado: Disculpenos Maestro Shifu, hemos sido enviados por nuestra Maestra Lady Meylee para escoltar a sus huespedes el Maestro Dragón y la Maestra Tigresa.

Rápidamente 10 personajes felinos de diferentes especies aparecen frente a nuestros amigos, eran imponentes y su mirada mostraba la sed de sangre y la experiencia de miles de batallas, sus embestiduras eran rojas como la sangre con un símbolo de una garra bordado en negro y dorado en sus espaldas.

Po se acerca entusiasmado a los guerreros, observando cada detalle, parecían muy fuertes tal vez más que Tai Lung

Po: Disculpen, los esperábamos para el día de mañana

Soldado: Nuestras ordenes son llevarlos lo antes posible ante nuestra Maestra.

Tigresa se sorprendió al ver a su líder que era un Tigre naranja mucho más alto que Po

Tigresa: Todavía no estamos listos, si nos dieran unos minutos.

Shifu: Mientras esperan no desearían algo de comer o descansar de su largo viaje

Soldado: No necesitamos nada Maestro, los esperaremos el tiempo que sea necesario.

Los guerreros no parpadearon en ningún momento, sus posturas erguidas e inamovibles, eran como si no tuvieran emociones.

Po seguía observándolos como un niño en una juguetería

Tigresa: Po date prisa tenemos que alistarnos rápido.

Po: Disculpen cuanto tiempo va a durar el viaje

Soldado: El viaje dura 20 horas atravesando dos montañas y una selva, pero Maestro Po hemos recibidos ordenes de viajar lento para su comodidad por lo que el viaje durara 4 días.

Po: Mejor llevare algo para el camino.

Shifu: Date prisa Po, tigresa no te esperara si tardas demaciado.

Po: De acuerdo Maestro Shifu

Po sale rapido mientras se tropieza al subir los peldaños a las habitaciones.

Shifu: Noto que sos un Tigre Capitán, podría informarme que planes tiene Lady Meylee para mis estudiantes.

Soldado: Disculpe Maestro mi rango no es de Capitán, solo soy un soldado de la élite de la garra sangrienta que protege a Lady Leylee, mis ordenes fueron llevar a los Maestros Po y Tigresa a su presencia y eliminar a cualquiera que trate de detener nuestra misión, no tengo más información que pueda proporcionarle

Shifu estaba nervioso, parecía que no iba a conseguir ninguna respuesta de esos extraños felinos

Mientras en las habitaciones de los 5 furiosos, Po y Tigresa tenían una conversación mientras empacaban sus cosas.

Po: Que piensas Tigresa de esos sujetos, parecen fuertes, deben conocer cientos de técnicas desconocidas, ademas ese sujeto se parece a ti.

Tigresa: No me agrada su actitud Po, es cierto que me intriga mi origen y este viaje es una oportunidad para conocer quienes fueron mis padres y por que me dejaron en el orfanato.

Po: No te preocupes son soldados y están siguiendo ordenes, en los 4 días de viaje nos haremos amigos y nos contaran como es la Ciudad de los Tigres.

Tigresa: Eso espero, tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de este viaje... Po

Po: Si...

Tigresa: Espero que no lleves tus muñecas... no seria bueno para el Guerrero Dragón verse como un niño ante una Ciudad llena de tigres y felinos guerreros, a menos que desees que te devore Lady Meylee apenas atravieses las puertas de su palacio.

Po: No... nada de eso... no los pensaba llevar...

Po saca sus figurillas de madera de los 5 furiosos de su mochila

30 minutos después y 50 revisadas del contenido de su mochila

Po: Al fin he terminado de empacar.

Tigresa estaba recostada en la puerta de Po hace 20 minutos

Tigresa: Estas seguro que no olvidas algo.

Po: ehhh, no lo creo, solo estoy llevando lo necesario

Tigresa: Nada de muñecas, ollas, posters, sabanas, muebles...

Po: No...

Tigresa se levanta dando un largo suspiro y extiende tu pata colocandola en el hombro de Po

Tigresa: Se que es triste dejar todas tus cosas atrás, pero recuerda somos Maestros, guerreros desde ahora, es mejor así... mi padre... el Maestro Shifu las cuidara por ti hasta que regreses.

Po: Tienes razón somos guerreros... y tú como estas, no extrañaras a tu padre... el Maestro Shifu

Tigresa voltea el rostro con los ojos húmedos

Tigresa: Debo ser fuerte, y no avergonzar a mi Maestro con emociones sin sentido

Po le sujeta la mano

Po: Tigresa somos amigos... No puedes mentirme. Escuchame no es bueno para ninguno si no se despiden apropiadamente, no sabemos cuando regresaremos es mejor que hables con él.

Antes que Tigresa le respondiera, Po sale corriendo al patio buscando al Maestro Shifu

Po: Maestro Shifu...ufff... Maestro Shifu

Shifu: Que sucede Po, por que han demorado tanto

Po observa a los guerreros felinos en el mismo lugar donde los dejo

Po: Maestro, Tigresa quiere hablar con Ud.

Shifu suspira adivinando lo que esta ocurriendo

Shifu: Gracias Po, yo me encargare.

Shifu camina despacio dirigiéndose a la habitación de tigresa, con voz suave toca a su puerta

Shifu: Tigresa puedo pasar

Tigresa: Si Maestro

Shifu: Po me dijo que deseabas hablar conmigo

Tigresa: Si padre... disculpe Maestro Shifu... yo quería decirle...

Tigresa hizo una pausa, tenia la mente en blanco no sabia por donde pensar o que decir, es eso es interrumpida por Shifu

Shifu: Hija... me recuerdo cuando te vi por primera vez, una pequeña muy juguetona con mal carácter y con poca paciencia, he sido un Maestro para ti enseñándote todo lo posible del Kung Fu, pero ha veces pienso que no te di lo más importante una figura paterna y ser un apoyo mientras crecías, ahora eres una gran Maestra y una joven muy hermosa y solo cuando la desdicha toca nuestra puerta me doy cuenta lo importante que has sido para mi, hubiera querido tener más tiempo para compartir juntos... Hija quiero decirte que siempre estaré orgulloso de ti.

Shifu le toca la mano a Tigresa, mirándola a los ojos.

Tigresa: Padre...

Tigresa rompe en lagrimas mientras abraza a Shifu.

Unos minutos después Shifu y Tigresa ingresan al patio aproximándose a un adormilado Po

Tigresa: Po, despierta

Po: Ah... no estaba durmiendo... solo esta meditando

Po mira a los ojos a Tigresa, observando un haz de alegría en sus ojos.

Shifu: Muy bien Po, esta será mi ultima lección para ti...

Po: Magnifico...

Shifu: Ahora que has alcanzado la paz interior, deberás usar esa paz interior para meditar y conectarte con la energía del universo, cuando lo logres podrás tener visiones del pasado desvelando las técnicas de los Maestros Ancestrales.

Po: Esos es sorprendente... bárbaro... podre derrotar ejércitos enteros, luchar contra los 1000 demonios infernales.

Shifu: si... todo eso y más, solo con mucha disciplina lo lograras y alcanzaras el grado de Dragón Dorado.

Tigresa y Po: Muchas gracias por entrenarnos Maestro, prometemos siempre seguir sus sabias enseñanzas

Shifu: Vayan con Dios, hijos míos.

Soldado: Entonces iniciemos nuestro camino...

Ufff, disculpen por este episodio tan complicado y para algunos aburrido, pero se fue de mis manos la despedida quería hacerla corta, me fue imposible y todavía no pude terminar de dejar todos los tips de la trama, pero les prometo que los siguiente capítulos ya no habrá tanta charla y me basare en la trama que diseñe y les tengo una mala noticia para los románticos los cuatro días de viaje me la saltare (si alguien tiene alguna idea puede hacer un fic complementario), solamente diré que fue muy romántica y Tigresa está empezando a sentirse atraída hacia Po.


	3. Chapter 3 Familia

Capitulo 3

La Familia

Saludos, como dije en el capitulo anterior no voy a considerar el viaje como un capitulo.

Como siempre me olvido todos los personajes expuestos en esta historia no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>El viaje de nuestros jóvenes héroes no tuvo muchos contratiempos, en su viaje Po practico las enseñanzas de Shifu, mientras Tigresa trataba de entablar conversación con los guerreros de la garra sangrienta sin tener avances solo le decían que cuando lleguen Lady Meylee les informaría de la situación, Tigresa empezaba a odiar a esos felinos que no le decían ni siquiera sus nombres, Po al observar este detalle trataba de calmar a la felina sin ningún avance, hasta que decidió enseñarle los secretos de la Paz Interior, gracias a ello pudieron continuar el viaje casi pacíficamente.<p>

A las afueras del Templo de la Garra Sangrienta.

Soldado: Maestros al fin hemos llegado a nuestro destino

Po todo sudoroso y casi caminando

Po: Ufff... ayyyy... por fin, no soportaría ni una hora más de camino

Tigresa se maravillo al ver a la ciudad donde volteaba a ver encontraba tigres, leopardo, cientos de felinos, era una ciudad solamente de felinos, no habia cerdos, ganzos u otros animales era como sus sueños de su infancia.

Tigresa: Por que construyeron este templo tan adentro del Bosque

Soldado: Nosotros no lo construimos Maestra, solo lo encontramos hace 5 años, en una excursionismo de cacería de Lady Meylee

Tigresa: No me dijiste que Lady Meylee era la única que respondería a nuestras preguntas

Soldado: Me disculpo por nuestra forma de comportarnos en el viaje, pero no tenemos permiso de hablar cuando salimos de nuestro territorio, si lo hacemos tenemos la obligación de matar al soldado que divulgue información por más pequeña que sea. Pero ahora estamos en casa solo existen tigres, leones, pumas, leopardos y cientos de otros felinos a todo nuestro alrededor y todos somos leales a Lady Meylee. Ahora les daré toda la información que me ha sido autorizada a revelar mientras nos acercamos al Templo Záfiro.

Po: Ves Tigresa, no son tipos tan malos como creías

Po toca el hombro de uno de los soldados, pero rápidamente el soldado le muestra una mirada gélida con odio en los ojos retirando su mano de su hombro

Soldado: Disculpe Maestro Po, pero usted no pertenece a nuestro clan si no desea ser atacado por cada soldado en este bosque, le recomiendo que mantenga su distancia y no le dirija la palabra a nadie hasta que nuestra Maestra le otorgue ese privilegio.

Tigresa: Eso es una ofensa, yo tampoco pertenezco a su clan yo nací en el Valle de la Paz, debo recibir el mismo trato

Soldado: Usted se equivoca Maestra Tigresa o mejor dicho Lady Tigresa

Tigresa se quedo petrificada con la respuesta de ese soldado y cuando vio a su alrededor todos los ciudadanos se estaban arrodillando a su alrededor.

En esos momentos sale del templo una felina idéntica a Tigresa con una pequeña mancha con forma de media luna en la frenta vistiendo un quimono plateado con bordes granates

Meylee: Veo que al fin han llegado y parece que nuestro General Zet ha revelado mi pequeña sorpresa hermana menor.

Po: Co..Co...Como es posible...

Tigresa no sabia como reaccionar, estaba paralizada de pies a cabeza

Meylee: Hoy lo declaro un día de fiesta, que todo nuestro pueblo se entere que la princesa extraviada a regresado a cumplir su destino.

Todo el pueblo se levanto y empezó a aplaudir, a dar gritos de vitoreas de felicidad. Meylee se aproxima y abraza muy efusiva mente a Tigresa

Meylee: Ahora hermana si no te molesta, quisiera tener una larga conversación contigo.

Soldado: Maestra y el panda.

: Ah... si el panda, llévenlo a la cocina y que se encarguen de él

Po: Dis... Disculpe.. acaso me van a comer

Tigresa reacciona un segundo, voltea a ver a Lady Meylee a los ojos con rostro de preocupación

Meylee: No te preocupes hermanita, no pienso comerme al Maestro Dragón, no todavía por supuesto.

la agarra de su mano y la arrastra adentro del templo

Tigresa: Pero... Pero... Po no puede acompañarnos

Tigresa estaba totalmente consternada no tenia idea que estaba pasando, eran mucha información que pasaba por sus cabeza y miles de preguntas que no sabia como responder, su fuerza había desaparecido y no podía poner resistencia.

Meylee: Tenemos mucho que hablar hermanita, como ha sido tu vida todos estos años... ese osito es realmente el Maestro Dragón no es nada a como lo describen...

Po solo podía observar, se sentía feliz al ver a Tigresa reunida con su familia, pero al ver el templo con detenimiento y los portones con extrañas imágenes de dragones por donde ingreso Meylee y Tigresa tuvo un visión rápida de dos dragones luchando entre si.

Zet: Maestro Dragón, por favor acompáñeme a la cocina principal, espero que le guste el pescado nuestros maestros cocineros le preparan un banquete digno de un emperador.

Po: Si... si... tengo mucha hambre y por favor Zet llámeme solo Po

Zet: Jajajaja esta bien Po, puede usted llamarme General Zet si no le importa

Po: Esta bien.

Mientras tanto en el salón principal, Tigresa le contaba a Meylee sus días en el orfanato, como fue adoptada por Shifu, su entrenamiento en las artes del Kung Fu y como Po fue elegido ser el Guerrero Dragón, la lucha contra Tai Lung y Lord Shen.

Tigresa: Bueno eso es todo, pero dime como puedo ser tu hermana menor, me parece que tenemos la misma edad, donde están nuestros padres y por que me abandonaron.

Meylee: Veo que has tenido una vida muy difícil y a la vez entretenida hermana; en realidad somos gemelas pero yo nací unos segundo antes, sobre nuestros padres dejame contarte algunos detalles que tal vez hayas olvidado en el paso del tiempo

Nuestra familia ha servido al emperador durante generaciones somos sus guardaespaldas, guerreros más leales y maestros de arte del combate y el asesinato; pero eso fue hasta que el joven Lord Shen tomo la decisión de elegir al Clan de los Lobos como sus escolta personal para acabar con todos los pandas del imperio, eso fue un golpe bajo para nuestra familia y nuestra tradición; nosotros debimos haber sido los que lo acompañáramos pero eligió a esos despreciables e inmundos perros; pero eso no fue todo al ser desterrado por sus padres decidió atacar nuestras villas y acabar con nosotros, en esa época solo el 30% de nuestro pueblo era entrenado en el arte del combate y el resto eran campesinos que vivían pacíficamente, nuestro padre peleo con ellos ferozmente acabando con ordas enteras de lobos, por otra parte nuestra madre no estaba de acuerdo con la lucha y fue a pedirle consejo al Maestro Oogway el era un gran sabio que en una época asesoro al Emperador, desgraciadamente en su camino fue atacado su escolta y ella por un grupo de lobos, tu estabas con ella en esos momentos, creímos que habías muerto junto con nuestra madre ese día; pero supongo que algun guardia logro salvarte y llevarte al Valle de la Paz; nuestro padre estaba furioso abandono sus deberes con el reino y reunió todas sus tropas para atacar el palacio de Lord Shen, desgraciadamente Lord Shen tenia un arma desconocida acabando con todo el ejercito imperial y nuestro padre en unos segundos.

Tigresa: Entonces solo quedamos las dos

Meylee: Si hablas de la familia real de nuestro clan; si, solo quedamos nosotras pero con los años he aprendido que todo nuestro pueblo cada ciudadano es parte de nuestra familia, asi que nunca estaremos solas.

Tigresa: Dime que piensas hacer ahora que no hay emperador y las otros clanes están dispuestos a llegar a una guerra por el trono.

Meylee: Hermanita, no me escuchaste nosotros serviremos al emperador sin importar quien sea.

Tigresa: Entonces, por que me trajiste y en especial a Po.

Meylee: Po... que gracioso ese nombre; bueno hermanita yo siempre quise conocerte desde que llegó a mis oídos la muerte de Lord Shen y vi un retrato de ti, ahora lo del Guerrero Dragón ese asunto no me concierne, mi Maestro quiere conocerlo.

Tigresa: Tú Maestro?

Meylee: Si, cuando nuestro padre murió mi vida no tenia rumbo, ni mis tutores ni los guardias podían evitar mis travesuras y caprichos, fue un tiempo muy oscuro de mi vida; pero un día encontré este Templo abandonado y a mi Maestro él me ayudo a liberarme del sufrimiento que sentía por la perdida de mis padres y me dio un objetivo un camino por donde seguir le debo todo a él no solo yo sino todo mi pueblo por que gracias a él logramos recuperarnos de las heridas que nos dejo la traición de Lord Shen.

Tigresa: Quisiera conocerlo hermana, para rendirle mis respetos y agradecimiento

Meylee sonríe levemente y tomando una copa de vino se lo extiende a Tigresa

Meylee: Lo harás hermanita, pero primero brindemos por nuestro feliz reencuentro

Tigresa acepta la copa y da un sorbo; sintiendo un leve cansancio

Tigresa: Creo que no debería beber, me siento un poco cansada

Tigresa suelta la copa y se desmaya, cayendo al suelo. Meylee se inclina la sujeta del cuello y la levanta con una sola mano y le dice al oído

Meylee: Claro que conocerás a mi Maestro hermanita, pero primero quiero que me hagas un favor... Zet estas ahí

Zet sale detrás de una de las cortina

Zet: si mi Lady

Meylee: En el viaje le pusiste la medicina en su bebida y comida

Zet: si, pero mi Lady es su hermana por que drogarla

Meylee: Callate... si es mi hermana, la consentida de mi madre, la llevaba a todos sus viajes y a mi me dejaba en el palacio del emperador sola.

Zet: Nuestro Maestro se va a enojar si se entera

Meylee: Nunca se va enterar, ademas no pienso hacerle daño; solo quiero ayudarla a ser más fuerte y de paso eliminaremos a un gordo y apestoso panda.

Zet: Pero el Maestro también pidió que no le hagamos daño al panda

Meylee: El Maestro cree que el panda es peligroso para sus planes y si es peligroso no creo que pueda hacerle daño a su querida amiga. Ahora ve, prepara la arena y lleva al panda cuando todo este listo.

Zet: Si mi Lady

Zet salta por una de las ventanas.

Meylee suelta a Tigresa del cuello, sentándola en una silla cercana

Meylee: Ahora hermanita, escuchame y haz todo lo que te diga cuando me escuches decir "Tai Lung" regresarás al momento cuando luchaste con Tai Lung, tus amigos están tirados en el suelo no se pueden mover están muertos todo es tu culpa, no puedes huir lo único que te queda es enfrentar a Tai Lung utilizarando toda tu fuerza para acabar con él y el estará justo en frente de ti. Ahora despierta.

Tigresa: Que paso... me quede dormida

Meylee: Parece que si hermanita, creo que eres muy mala bebedora, descansa un poco; me preguntaste sobre mis intenciones de mi Maestro para tu amigo el Maestro Dragón.

Tigresa: Si – Tigresa asiente y agarrandose la cabeza se siente un poco mareada y le duele el cuello

Meylee: Bueno hermanita, antes que lo veas quisiera pedirte un favor.

Tigresa: Lo que desees, si esta en mis posibilidades

Meylee: Quisiera ver pelear a mi hermanita y al guerrero dragón, es para demostrar sus habilidades de lucha, como dicen ustedes una practica.

Tigresa: Luchar con Po... no se, es necesario

Tigresa estaba en un dilema no quería luchar con Po, aunque sea una exhibición, tenia sentimientos confusos hacia el y tal vez no podría concentrarse bien en el combate.

Meylee: Lo que pasa es que muchos están incómodos con tu amigo, hace tiempo que nadie ve un panda y para ser sincera ninguno de mis soldados cree que haya derrotado a Tai Lung y Lord Shen es un poco difícil de creer, realmente es muy difícil de creer. Sin embargo si todos mis soldados ven su fortaleza será más fácil de aceptarlo y respetarlo, pero si no quieres realizar una lucha de practica podemos arreglarlo con uno de mis soldados mas no te garantizo su seguridad pueda ser que termine un poco lastimado.

Tigresa se levanto rápidamente y frunció el ceño

Tigresa: Esta bien

Meylee: Entonces vamos a la arena, ya Zet esta realizando todos los preparativos.

Tigresa: Ahora, pero todavía me siento un poco mareada, no seria mejor mañana

Meylee la sostiene de los hombros y la empuja hacia la puerta.

Meylee: No hay mejor momento que el presente, todo el pueblo estará reunido y vera la fortaleza de su nueva comandante de batalla, ademas que clase de guerrera eres hermanita que evade una pelea si nuestro padre te mirara diría que estas enamorada de ese osito y no quieres hacerle daño.

Tigresa: Si... si... que tontería yo enamorada de un tonto y gordo panda

Meylee: Es realmente gracioso, y te apuesto que nuestro padre seria el primero en cortarle la cabeza a ese panda y después a ti por traicionar nuestra cultura y herencia familiar.

Tigresa trago saliva y empezó a reírse despacio

* * *

><p>Espero sus criticas y comentarios. Acabo de revisar los capitulos y me he dado cuenta q hay palabras q se ha comido el doc manager, revisare la historia en los siguientes dias.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Shen Long

Capitulo 3 – Shen Long

Meylee llevo a Tigresa por varios pasillos hasta salir a espaldas de palacio esmeralda, allí se podía observar una gigantesca arena de lucha en forma ovalada con varias zonas de combates bosque, arena, nieve, montaña.

Meylee: No te sorprendas hermanita, un buen luchador debe poder desempeñarse en diferentes ambientes, muchos de ellos hostiles para muestro clan y poder enfrentar a nuestros enemigos en su propio ambiente.

Tigresa: Me parece una buen lugar, en que campo deseas que practiquemos.

Meylee: jajaja, hermanita, todo el campo es para ustedes, deben demostrar sus habilidades completamente.

Antes que Tigresa pueda responder, Po ingresa a la arena por una puerta alterna.

Po: Fenomenal, que sorprendente, así que aquí entrenan, eso es barbaro.

Tigresa se aproxima y le toca el hombro

Po: Tigresa... vaya no te vi, ya terminaron de conocerse tu y Meylee

Tigresa: Si un poco, dime Po te han informado sobre la pelea

Po: Algo me dijo el Capital Zet, que deseaban probar al Maestro Dragón en un combate... no te preocupes tratare de no hacerle daño a mi contrincante, me pregunto quien sera? Que venga, ya estoy listo...

Tigresa: Po... yo seré...

Po: Ah... este... que dijiste no te escuche bien...

Tigresa: No te preocupes Po, solo será una practica como en el Palacio de Jade, solo relajate y concentrate, todo estará bien.

Meylee: Si guerrero dragón solo es una practica, pero si crees que mi hermanita no esta a tu nivel y temes lastimarla podemos arreglarlo, tal vez prefieras luchar con Zet.

Tigresa sujeta a Po y lo empuja adentro de la arena, tropezándose y rodando hasta llegar a la zona del bosque.

Tigresa: No te preocupes Meylee, no hay ningún problema

Meylee: No hermanita el problema lo tendrá ese osito tuyo (susurro) Entonces que empiece el combate

Po se levanto un poco adolorido por el golpe

Po: Por que hiciste eso...

Tigresa: Po, preparate para comenzar...

Po voltea a observar a tigresa como se alistaba en su posición de lucha clásica, se dio cuenta que no tenia opción así que también asumió su posición de pelea, pero en su cabeza tenia un mal presentimiento.

Tigreso: Listo Po... Comencemos

En un parpadeo Tigresa se lanzo contra Po lanzando varios golpes con sus garras y sus piernas, Po a duras penas esquivaba los ataques, observando como los arboles eran aplastados por los golpes de tigresa. Poco a poco la multitud de felinos se acercaba a la arena queriendo observar el encuentro.

Po: No crees que estas exagerando... estas destruyendo el lugar

Tigresa da un salto veloz y se oculta en la copa de un árbol, dando brincos entre las ramas para despistar a Po

Tigresa: Tenemos que demostrar nuestras habilidades, no te limites Po o saldrás herido, imagina que soy Tai Lung o Shen y atacame panda o acaso crees que seré indulgente.

Tigresa trataba de alterar a Po y que demostrara sus habilidades ante su hermana, si no lo lograba no seria tomado en serio ante el ejercito de Meylee.

Po: Si tu lo pides

Tigresa se lanza de un árbol cercano a Po, dando un golpe profundo en la espalda, Po al recibir el ataque tambalea pero rápidamente recupera su equilibrio, girando sostiene a Tigresa de su camisa y la lanza hacia la zona de hielo, Tigresa se aferra con sus garras en el suelo cubierto de nieve sus garras se contraen inconscientemente por el frió extremo.

Po: Este lugar me trae recuerdos y es mucho más agradable (sonríe tímidamente)

Tigresa: Ya veremos pandita (sonriendole)

Meylee: Hermana no crees que deberías dejar de jugar con tu comida, tal vez necesites un mejor incentivo. Tigresa esa no es la Furiosa que lucho con Tai Lung, por que no les muestras a todos el poder de su dulce princesa...

Al escuchar esas palabras los ojos de Tigresa cambiaron, su mirada mostraba ira y odio, Po observo ese cambio brusco de aptitud pero no le tomo importancia. Tigresa corrió velozmente en 4 patas lanzándose dando fuertes golpes a los brazos y piernas de Po, seguido de rasguños en su cuello y rostro, Po no pudo esquivar tan cantidad de golpes recibiendo la mayoría de ataques siendo lanzado en una gigantesca roca en la zona montañosa. Po se sujetaba la cabeza tambaleándose tratando de adivinar que fue lo que sucedió.

De repente Po escucho una voz misteriosa

Voz: Ella no esta jugando, observa su mirada no es la misma.

Po: Estas bromeando, no puede ser, quien eres tu en primer lugar

Voz: Eso no importa ahora, si no te defiendes morirás

Po: Morir... estas exajerando

Voz: Eso crees, entonces mirate el brazo

Po observa su brazo todo arañado y con rastros de sangre

Po: Cuando me hizo esto, acaso fue...

Tigresa llega a donde Po dándole una patada de lleno en su estomago

Voz: Ahora me escucharas

Po: De acuerdo, pero no quiero hacerle daño

Voz: Esta bien, alejate de la ella lo más posible, muévete al lago que hay detrás de ti

Po rápidamente esquiva los golpes de tigresa, sujetándola de su garra derecha la lanza con todas sus fuerzas

Po: Con eso, debe ser suficiente

Tigresa es catapultada al centro de lago con la fuerza de Po, quedando totalmente empapada, respirando agitada mente sale nadando a la orilla

Voz: Que haces tenias que ir al lago, no lanzarla al lago; no importa, ahora concentrate elimina todos los sonidos a tu alrededor enfoca tu vista en ella, observa... observa...

Po: Que debo observar... (en un momento la vista de Po se nublo y vio varios puntos blancos y rojos en el cuerpo de Tigresa)... que es eso.

Voz: Esos puntos muestran los puntos nerviosos de su cuerpo, esta técnica es llamada Vista de Halcón, ahora si golpeas con tus dedos en los puntos rojos destruirás sus órganos ó músculos y si golpeas sus puntos blancos adormecerás sus nervios y producirás una parálisis que puede durar dependiendo de la fuerza que emplees

Po: Ataque a los Nervios, es genial...

Voz: No Po, Ataque a los Nervios es una técnica básica, esta técnica se llama Parálisis Mortal; porque no solo afecta a los nervios sino también a los órganos y músculos que rodean al nervio. Te daré una pista, vez ese diminuto punto blanco en su cuello presionalo suavemente y dormirá durante varias horas.

Po: De acuerdo.

Po rápidamente se acerca a tigresa mientras esta recuperándose de casi haberse ahogado, la sostiene de la cabeza y la arrastra fuera del lago y con un rápido movimiento presiona su cuello quedando Tigresa completamente dormida.

Po: Esto se paso de la raya, que habra ocurrido

Voz: Creo que mi hermano esta detrás de esto...

Po: Tu hermano, de que hablas y quien eres tu en primer lugar

Voz: Te explicare, yo soy...

De pronto aparece una pantera muy anciana con bastón detrás de Meylee golpeándola con el bastón en la cabeza

Meylee: Auchh... no amo Draco, no me golpee no fue mi culpa

Draco: Te dije que no les hicieras daño y que es lo primero que haces los pones a pelear (le da otro golpe en la cabeza)

Po observa lo ocurrido y como el resto de espectadores hacen una venia ante el extraño anciano

Draco: Ya me encargare de tu castigo personalmente pequeña Mey

Meylee bruncio el seño odiaba que su Maestro la llamara con ese apelativo de niña, arrodillandose ante el anciano, con la mirada fija en el suelo, el anciano se voltea y fija su mirada en el Maestro Dragón

Draco: Disculpa a mi estudiante por los problemas que les haya causado, quisiera hablar contigo en el Salón Principal y puedes traer a la Maestra Tigresa allí trataremos su heridas. Mey guíalo y no quiero volver a escuchar una palabra tuya.

Po asiente y levanta a Tigresa en sus brazos, siguiendo a Meylee a un salón idéntico al Salón de los Héroes con la diferencia que la cabeza de dragón encima del estanque era plateada y no dorada. Po deposito suavemente a Tigresa en el suelo cerca al estanque.

Draco: Al fin nos conocemos Guerrero Dragón. Meylee cura las heridas de nuestros invitados y por favor retira la hipnosis a tu hermana.

Po: Hipnosis?

Draco: Me vuelvo a disculpar, Mey es un poco traviesa pero no lo hizo por maldad Maestro Dragón

Po se pone serio y observa con desconfianza a Meylee.

Draco: Maestro Dragón hubiera deseado conocerlo en otras circunstancias pero los hechos que se van a desarrollar en el futuro van más allá de nuestras manos.

Po: No lo comprendo Maestro, que es lo sucede tiene que ver con el futuro emperador

Draco: El Emperador será un hombre con gran fortaleza y salvara a toda china, desgraciadamente deberá ser olvidado por el bien y la paz del imperio. Pero eso no es importante Maestro Dragón.

Po: Que es lo que ocurre entonces...

Draco: Calmate y se paciente, te contare una historia y con ella podrás entender lo que quiero decir.

Hace mucho tiempo, antes que existiera el Kung Fu mucho antes la vida era regida por la ley del más fuerte antes no se podía ni siquiera imaginar la amistad entre un panda y un tigre o un conejo y

un lobo, eran tiempo oscuros llenos de salvajismo; en esa época existió el Dios Dragón Shen Long, viendo el salvajismo en que existíamos en su gran misericordia nos dio el don de la sabiduría, poco a poco las poblaciones de animales empezaron a crear pueblos, ciudades, todo era paz y felicidad, pero eso no duro mucho tiempo; Shen Long tenia como enemigo al soberano del inframundo al rey de todos los demonios, junto con sus legiones de demonios atacaron este mundo destruyéndolo varias veces, Shen Long no pudo soportar mucho tiempo esta destrucción sin razón y reto al rey demonio, la batalla duro mucho tiempo pero Shen Long logro encerrar al terrible rey demonio y todas sus legiones en la Montaña Demonio, por desgracia el espíritu de Shen Long fue corrompido en la batalla y la maldad empezaba a dominar su voluntad, al ver comprometido el mundo que tanto amaba, dividió su esencia en dos partes una buena y la otra malvada, sellándolas en cuerpos mortales por toda la eternidad, con el tiempo las esencias lograron controlar la voluntad de sus contenedores, ocasionando grandes guerras. El gran Maestro Oogway descubrió este secreto mientras aprendía el arte del Kung Fu de la esencia buena, el los llamo los dragones del Ying y el Yang, y el mismo construyo los templos de Jade y Esmeralda sellando a las dos esencias en dos rollos sagrados.

Po: El rollo del Dragón...

Draco: Los rollos del Dragón Ying y el Dragón Yang... tu Po fuiste elegido por Oogway para llevar contigo la esencia del Dragón Yang la esencia de Shen Long buena

Po: Entonces este templo tiene el Rollo del Dragón Ying...

Draco: Exacto, pero el rollo nunca debe caer en manos de ningún Maestro o la guerra y el caos empezaran de nuevo.

Po: No entiendo, si no existe ningún Maestro Dragón Ying entonces por que me trajo aquí.

Draco: Por que tu debes convertirte en el Dragón Ying Po... es necesario o toda china estará en peligro si el Dragón Ying no despierta.

* * *

><p>Saludos a todos, les prometí terminarlo en un capitulo y he tratado de resumirlo pero mi trabajo me lo impide y querían muchas incógnitas en el proceso y de seguro muchos me criticaran ferozmente, estaré publicando los borradores y continuar la historia. Ya que no tengo tiempo de corregirlos o mejorarlos así que me disculpo con todos Uds por todos los errores que encontraran.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5  El Mal Interior

Saludos a todo los seguidores de mi historia, he estado muy ocupado y les pido disculpas por la demora, aqui les traigo el borrador del capitulo 4 que deseguro debe tener miles de errores, pero no tengo ni tiempo de corregirlo. Espero sus criticas**.  
><strong>

**Capitulo 4 – El Mal de Nuestro Interior**

Po: Aguarda un momento, como que debo ser el Dragón Yang, cual es ese peligro del que hablas y si el poder del Dragón Yang es tan maligno por que usarlo?.

Draco: Tal vez en otro momento y bajo otras circunstancias, pero todo ha cambiado en estos instantes todo esta en nuestra contra. Los cinco furiosos tus amigos ya no existen fueron separados para servir a las familias imperiales, los soldados de todas las regiones están siendo movilizados a otras regiones y recién has empezado a vislumbrar el poder del Dragón Ying.

Po: Si pero si aparece un enemigo podre luchar con él, como venci a Tai Lung y Lord Shen

Draco: Realmente los venciste, estas seguro.

Po: Este.. sip.. porque lo dice... (Po esta un poco temeroso)

Draco: Tú no venciste a nadie, todavía no lo entiendes verdad... Tai Lung no murio cuando lo enfrentaste solo lo heriste de gravedad, Meylee lo encontró en un bosque cercano al Valle de la Paz en estos momentos se encuentra en una celda especial; Lord Shen murió aplastado por su propio cañon.

Po: Pero... yo...

Draco: Realmente todavía eres muy joven para darte cuenta... el poder del Dragon Ying no sirve para combatir, es una energía para proteger a la gente, podrá compartir sus conocimientos del Kung Fu y las artes milenarias del combate pero nunca dejara que uses su poder para destruir a ninguna criatura no importa que tan corrupta sea su alma, esa misma naturaleza le impide destruir a su propia contraparte. El enemigo que enfrentaras no tendrá piedad en asesinarte a ti y a todo aquel que ose atravesarse en su camino. Si tuviéramos más tiempo tal vez podrías aprender a encerrarlo y sellar su poder en la Montaña Demonio, debes confiar en mi, es la única oportunidad.

Po: Pero quien es ese sujeto?

Draco: Su nombre es Barduk, el general de las Legiones Infernales la mano derecha del Señor del Infierno.

Po: Pero dijiste que Shen Long encerró a todos los demonios.

Draco: Es cierto, pero en 2 meses una conjunción planetaria le brindará suficiente poder al Señor del Infierno para liberar a uno de sus soldados de su prision eterna. Tengo la seguridad que elegirá a Barduk, su poder no puede compararse con nadie a quien hayas enfrentado antes, el buscara la esencia de Shen Long, por que solo su poder puede romper el sello que tiene cautivo a las Legiones Infernales.

Po caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, observando a Tigresa y la cabeza del dragón plateado del techo, agarrándose la cabeza tratando de entender tanta información.

Ying: Po debes calmarte, dejame ayudarte

Po: tu eres...

Ying: Soy el Dragón Ying

Po: Dime que podremos derrotar a ese tal Barduk.

Ying: Con tu fuerza actual, es imposible

Po: Y si duplico mi entrenamiento, con la ayuda de mis amigos

Ying: Tal vez podrías derrotarlo, pero ten en cuenta que perderías a tus amigos en el proceso.

Po se detiene y se queda viendo a Tigresa

Po: Perderlos a todos... no puede ser, debe haber otra alternativa

Ying: Es muy terrible aceptarlo, pero el Maestro Draco tiene razón, si no liberamos a mi hermano y no lo detenemos liberará al resto de Demonios y nada ni nadie podrá salvar este mundo. Tal vez mi hermano parezca tener una naturaleza maligna pero no es realmente malo solo esta corrompido por el poder del Señor del Infierno y si existe alguien que puede dominar su poder sin ser consumido por el mismo eres tu Po, tu espíritu es el más puro que nunca haya conocido, le costara mucho adueñarse de tu mente.

La desesperación se apodero de Po y sus nudillos tronaban con cada movimiento de sus puños

Po: Que pasará contigo

Ying: Regresaré al pergamino o puedo buscar un nuevo cuerpo.

Po se acerco despacio a Tigresa, arrodillándose, lentamente sostuvo la mano de tigresa y con la otra mano acariciaba su mejilla

Po: Ella es lo único que me importa, te pido que la protejas con tu poder.

Ying: Si eso deseas, me uniré a su cuerpo Po acento la cabeza y un pequeño resplandor dorado emergió del pecho de Po alojándose en el pecho de Tigresa pronto una marca de un dragón dorado apareció en su antebrazo izquierdo, desvaneciéndose lentamente.

Draco: Que haz hecho? Po: Le di el dragón Ying, él la protegerá

Draco: Pero porque a ella, Meylee es mi mejor estudiante su fortaleza es incomparable y también hay cientos de guerreros que podrían tener ese honor.

Po: La fuerza y la destreza no son importantes solo un corazón fuerte y sincero son necesarios, a ella siempre le perteneció el titulo de guerrero dragón y yo se lo arrebate; esa es mi decisión.

Draco: Es una decisión apresurada, pero supongo que esta bien.

Po se levanto lentamente, su rostro afligido y triste cambio rápidamente mostrando una seriedad y concentración únicos.

Po: Ahora, donde esta el rollo

Dando un salto el Maestro Draco golpea con su bastón el rostro del dragón plateado del techo, liberando el pergamino, agarrándolo en el aire, cayendo arrodillado frente a Po, levantándose lentamente apoyándose en su bastón

Draco: Mi cuerpo ya no es tan ágil como antes.

Po agarra el pergamino, la apariencia de su contenedor no era muy diferente a la de su hermano gemelo, cuando abrió el estuche un vapor grisáceo emergió de su interior, el pergamino esta rodeado de una cinta rojiza con extraños símbolos borrosos, tal vez una precaución que dejo Oogway para el guerrero que trate de liberar su poder o un sello místico para evitar que escape la esencia que albergaba, estas ideas pasaban por la cabeza de Po.

Draco: Maestro Po, un último consejo, el Dragón Yang tratara de adueñarse de tu voluntad mostrándote visiones del futuro y el pasado, debes evitar a toda costa dejarte llevar por tus emisiones y sentimientos; solo alcanzando la paz interior y una fuerte voluntad evitaran que su poder te controle.

Po: Lo comprendo Po rompe la cinta y abre lentamente el pergamino, su rostro reflejaba decisión, observa con detalle un espejo plateado y abre completamente los ojos observando su propio rostro, de pronto el pergamino se oscureció y unas llamas oscuras cubrieron el pergamino convirtiéndolo en cenizas que se disiparon en el aire. Po nunca solto el pergamino y sus manos todavía tenían pequeñas flamas oscuras que se apagaron lentamente.

Draco: Maestro Po... esta bien

Po con una mirada calmada observo al Maestro Draco, se volteo dirigiéndose donde se encontraba Tigresa. Meylee estaba terminando de apretar las vendas a su hermana, cuando un viento helado hizo erizar los pelos de su nuca, al elevar su rostro y ver a Po, un terrible miedo se apodero de ella, se quedo completamente paralizada, tenia la impresión que si se movía iba a morir.

Meylee: Ella... sus heridas no son graves... pero no puedo despertarla

Po se acerco hasta quedar frente al rostro de Meylee

Po: Le quitaste tu sucio hechizo...

Meylee: Ssssiiiiii

Po levanta a Tigresa en sus brazos y empieza a caminar hacia la puerta.

Draco: Po... a donde te diriges... debes quedarte aquí a entrenar, para poder controlar el poder del pergamino

Po: El olor a sangre y miedo rondan este recinto, prefiero regresar al Templo de Jade; ademas ella desea regresar a ver al Maestro Shifu

Draco: Eso es imprudente, arriesgarías a todo el Valle de la Paz.

Meylee: Este es su hogar, somos su familia, no puedes...

De pronto un dragon plateado apareció en el antebrazo derecho de Po y con una voz profunda.

Po-Yang: No podemos que...?

Draco: Zet, ven...

En eso apareció Zet en la puerta, impidiendo la salida de Po

Draco: Escuchame, debes calmarte, que te parece sentarnos y tomar un té de hiervas para relajarnos y analizamos mejor nuestros pensamientos. El rostro de Po mostro una sonrisa demencial y sus ojos se oscurecían poco a poco.

Po-Yang: jajajajaja, crees poder detenernos Zet... Meylee sera mejor que llames a tu mascota o perderás a otra persona importante en tu vida. Zet ataco velozmente a Po, dando un salto trato de golpear con sus garras el rostro de Po. Cuando estaba a unos centímetros de su objetivo Po desaparece de su vista.

Zet: Donde esta...

Po-Yang: Eres muy lento minino.

Meylee: Zet arriba

Zet levanta el rostro, pero ya era tarde, con un rapido giro Po golpea con su pierna el rostro de Zet lanzandolo contra el estanque del salón.

Po-Yang: Si aprecian sus vidas, nos dejaran ir y tampoco intentaran seguirnos. Ying se que me escuchas, escudo protector.

Un aura dorada empezo a cubrir a Tigresa y Po. El Maestro Draco observaba la cantidad de poder que emergia de los dos guerreros dragón. Meylee por su parte corrió al lado de Zet encontrándolo desmayado.

Po-Yang: Adios

Po cerro los ojos, desapareciendose junto con Tigresa ante los ojos de sus dos adversarios.

Meylee: Maestro... que vamos hacer, el no ha podido controlar el poder del pergamino.

Draco: No te preocupes Mey, tal vez no haya podido prevenir este resultado, pero mis planes no han cambiado en lo absoluto, apenas Zet despierte deben prepararse y viajar a la capital, todas las fichas ya están en su posición, es hora de iniciar los juegos.

Draco mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro.

En el patio del Palacio Jade, un explosión luminosa alarma al Maestro Shifu que se encontraba meditando en la Laguna de las Lagrimas Sagradas.

Po: Hemos regresado Tigresa a nuestro hogar. Po lleva suavemente a Tigresa a su habitación, depositándola en su cama

Po: Descansa Tigresa, en unos minutos vendrá el Maestro Shifu y todo regresara a la normalidad

Yang: Por que la trajiste, nos va a causar muchos problemas, ella y mi hermano.

Po: Estaba esperando que hablaras... ella nunca sera un problema y me ayudara a entrenar.

Yang: Tu quieres protegerla, verdad

Po: Si... porque?

Yang: Que pasara si ella desea acompañarnos a combatir, no podremos protegerla

Po: Ella... ella es una poderosa Maestra y Ying la protegerá.

Yang: Y si te equivocas, sabes muy bien que mi hermano es débil

Po: Que planeas?

Yang: Yo nada, pero no quisiera que algo nos afecte al enfrentar a nuestro enemigo. Tal vez si ella olvidara por un corto periodo de tiempo... no se sus recuerdos.

Po: Borrar su memoria, eso no me agrada, mejor voy a entrenar.

Yang: Vamos no te enojes, solo será por un tiempo, unas semanas a lo mucho y después le devolvemos todos sus recuerdos. La marca del brazo de Po empieza a brillar, cambiando su personalidad

Po-Yang: Debemos protegerla, ella no debe combatir, ella debe olvidar.

Po levanto su brazo y un aura oscuro los cubría, lanzando un fiero ataque a la cabeza de Tigresa. Pero un resplandor dorado protege a Tigresa.

Po-Yang: Que es esto, hermano eres tu?.

Ying: Si soy yo, no dejare que le hagas daño...

Una esfera de energía emergió del cuerpo de Tigresa haciendo retrocer a Po.

Ying: Po despierta, no dejes que mi hermano nuble tus pensamientos.

Po: mmm. Lo siento caí en sus engaños. (La marca de su brazo se desvaneció) Ying: Que tratabas de hacer... explicate.

Po: Yang me dijo que si ella olvidaba su pasado no intentaría seguirnos a la batalla.

Ying: Conozco muy bien tu corazón Po y el de Tigresa no esta muy alejado del tuyo, y tienes razón ella te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. Pero borrar sus recuerdos es muy peligroso, pudiste perderla para siempre.

Po: Lo se, sucumbi a los engaños de Yang. Sera mejor que regrese con Meylee y el Maestro Draco.

Ying: Detente Po, eso tampoco es una solución, si no estas cuando ella despierte se preocupara por ti e ira en tu búsqueda. Puedo adormecer sus habilidades en el Kung Fu y así evitaremos que se inmiscuya en la lucha.

Po: Y eso no le causara ningún daño.

Ying: Te prometo que no sufrirá ningún daño emocional o físico.

Po: De acuerdo.

Po cierra la puerta de la habitación de Tigresa, encontrándose con el Maestro Shifu

Shifu: Po que hacen aquí, deberían estar llegando a ver a Lady Meylee y esas heridas

Po observa su cuerpo, con las marcas del combate que tuvo con Tigresa, se había olvidado que todavia seguía herido.

Po: mmm, solo son unos rasguños maestro, es que... fuimos atacados... si eso en el camino nos atacaron unos lobos... si unos lobos eran muchos, así que nos separamos, fue una lucha muy difícil y nuestra escolta desapareció y a Tigresa le pareció mejor regresar para descansar y curar nuestras heridas.

Shifu: Tigresa esta bien.

Po: Si... solo esta un poco cansada debido al largo viaje y la pelea, despertara en unas horas.

Si me disculpa Maestro voy a la enfermería atender mis heridas.

Shifu: Continua Po... yo me quedare con Tigresa.

Po: Gracias, Maestro.

Po se dirigió a la sala de entrenamiento, trancando la puerta desde el interior

Po-Yang: Espero que nos haya creído, por que si no tendremos que tomar medidas

Un aura rodeo a Po, curando sus heridas completamente.

Po-Yang: Iniciemos el entrenamiento.


	6. Chapter 6 La Lista

Capitulo 6 – La Lista.

Ha pasado un mes desde que Po empezó su entrenamiento y la oscuridad nubla su frágil memoria. Durante ese tiempo Shifu ha dejado de recibir cartas de sus discípulos y su preocupación crece al punto que la meditación no es suficiente para relajar su pensamientos, permitiendo pasar más tiempo con su hija Tigresa y el Guerrero Dragón; observando extraños cambios en sus comportamientos; Po empezo a entrenar desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer, dejando sin atender algunas tareas como la limpieza del templo y la cocina; Tigresa por contrapartida al no poder acceder al Salón de Entrenamiento se dedico completamente a cubrir las tareas de Po, Shifu no le tomo mucha importancia pero un día que ingreso a la cocina observo a Tigresa vestida con un delantal blanco y una pañoleta rosa cubriendo su cabeza preparando el almuerzo, al tratar de interrogarle sobre su atuendo le dijo q no deseaba ensuciar su traje de entrenaniento, shifu estaba consternado por el cambio de personalidades en sus dos estudiante, en especial en Tigresa que siempre había detestado las labores domesticas. Todos estos sucesos lo tenían muy confundido, hasta sus visiones habían cesado por completo.

* * *

><p>En las profundidades de un bosque cercano al Valle de la Paz, se escuchan unos estruendosos golpes.<p>

Tigresa: Hací que aquí te escondías, por que no me dijiste en la mañana que ibas a entrenar aquí, sabes cuanto tiempo me llevo encontrarte.

Un imponente panda con vendajes en los brazos y torso, deja de destrozar un árbol de pino

Po-Yang: Ese cuarto al que llaman Salón de Entrenamiento ha dejado de ser útil, y por que deberíamos decirte a donde vamos?

Tigresa frunce el ceño suelta una cesta en el suelo, pero después emboza una delicada sonrisa, acercándose y agarrando a Po del brazo mirándolo a los ojos tierna mente.

Po: Lo siento no lo vuelvo hacer, pero no me mires así.

Tigresa le da un fuerte golpe en el estomago

Tigresa: Eso espero o a la próxima te ira peor, sabes cuanto me tarde en hacer esta comida, ahora de seguro esta fría.

Po se agarra el estomago y se sienta a la sombra de un árbol contiguo

Po: Que haz preparado hoy.

Tigresa: He preparado sopa de fideos

Po: Y eso te ha llevado tanto tiempo

Tigresa: Claro que no, primero fui a la casa del Sr Ping y volver a suplicarle que me enseñe a preparar sus famosos fideos, después fui al mercado a conseguir todos los ingredientes y por ultimo recorrer medio valle buscándote.

Po: Como convenciste a ese viejo ganzo cascarrabias que te enseñara.

Tigresa: Por que dices esas cosas, si el es tu padre; me pregunto por ti y por que ya no lo visitas?

Po: Papá (de pronto varias imágenes borrosas pasan por la cabeza de Po) Si... Si... lo se... que le dijiste?

Tigresa: Que estabas muy ocupado con tu entrenamiento (Le extiende un plato de fideos, para luego sentarse enfrente)

Po: Gracias, tratare de visitarlo... mmm, huele delicioso

Tigresa: En serio...

Po: Por supuesto, has mejorado bastante, en poco tiempo seras mucho mejor que yo.

Tigresa agacho la cabeza para ocultar un suave rubor

Tigresa: Y tal vez algún día tu también seras mucho mejor que yo en el Kung Fu

Po apenas se inmuto al elogio de tigresa, terminando su plato de un solo bocado.

Po: Bueno estuvo delicioso, es tiempo de continuar...

Tigresa: Un momento... primero dejame revisar tus heridas (Se levanta rápidamente, arrodillándose a su lado)

Po: Estoy bien no te preocupes.

Tigresa: Preocuparme... hace 4 noches tuve que romper la puerta y te encontré tumbado en un charco de sangre, no te das cuenta que pudiste morir si no hubiera ido llevándote la cena. Y sin considerar los destrozos que producen tus entrenamientos (lentamente retira los vendajes ensangrentados de los brazos y torso de Po)

Po: Lo siento... creo que me exageré ese día.

Tigresa: El Maestro Shifu todavía sigue enojado, tienes suerte que no hay otros alumnos que tengan que usar el salón de entrenamiento. Y sobre este asunto, porque esta obstinación en mejorar tus técnicas, siempre tratabas de evadir los ejercicios matutinos y desde hace días parece que solo piensas en entrenar, deberías relajarte, tomarte unos días, tal vez... (tigresa posa suavemente su mano por las cicatrices que cubren el torso de Po, mostrando tristeza en su mirada)

Po la observa, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho, sostiene la mano de tigresa

Po: Perdoname... cuando todo termine...

Tigresa: Termine, de que hablas, que va a suceder... acaso esto tiene que ver con mi hermana

Po se sorprende – Así que recuerdas nuestro viaje...

Tigresa: Tengo vagos recuerdos se que llegamos al territorio de los tigres rojos, la historia que me contó mi hermana sobre mis padres, después todo es confuso... luego me despierto en mi habitación y te escucho mintiéndole a Shifu. Que ocurre, tu nunca has guardado secretos?

Po: Quisiera decírtelo...

Tigresa: Y por que no me lo dices, creía que eramos amigos, que yo te importaba... que tal vez podríamos...

Un pequeño ruido alerta a Po, cambiando su mirada completamente.

Po-Yang: Si aprecias tu vida Zet, será mejor que te muestres o regresaras en un saco a tu hogar.

Zet baja de un árbol cercano, y de la sombras del bosque aparece el Maestro Draco

Draco: Disculpanos por interrumpir tu intimidad guerrero dragón. Veo que has cambiado mucho en este tiempo, desde aquí puedo sentir la energía que expide tu espíritu y veo que tu cuerpo esta en mejor forma que la ultima vez que nos vimos.

Po-Yang: Olvida los elogios anciano, sera mejor que tengas una buena razón en venir hasta aquí o mejor ve eligiendo donde deseas que te entierre.

Tigresa: Po, que ocurre... por que les hablas de ese modo...?

Po-Yang: Ying!

(Un halo dorado cubre a tigresa)

Ying: No te preocupes, ya tome el control

Draco: Veo que todavía intentas protegerla...

Po-Yang: Eso no te incumbe...

Draco: Vaya... vaya... creo que toque una fibra sensible

Po-Yang: Esta charla nos esta aburriendo, a que han venido (se levanta lentamente, cruzando los brazos)

Draco: Solo pasaba por aquí y quería visitar a un viejo amigo, el Maestro Shifu para ser exacto

Po-Yang: Y para que lo buscas...

Draco: Nada importante, quería ver si me permitía acceder a los sagrados escritos del Maestro Oogway y buscar sobre la leyenda de Shen Long y las legiones infernales.

Po-Yang: Hemos leído todos los pergaminos y no hay ninguna información al respecto...

Draco: Ya veo, entonces tendré que viajar al siente lugar

Po-Yang: Cual es tu interés...?

Draco: No es nada importante, sabias que el Maestro Oogway entreno más de 50 Maestros en la técnicas del Kung Fu en los mil años que estuviste sellado y esos Maestro entrenaron a sus propios discípulos.

Po-Yang: Y que tienen que ver esos patéticos ancianos con nosotros?

Draco: Desde que nos dejaste, estuve meditando sobre la técnica que utilizo Oogway para sellar las esencias en los pergaminos, desgraciadamente mi Maestro no dejo ninguna información al respecto en el Palacio Esmeralda, así que imagine que tal vez el Maestro Shifu sabría su localización.

Po empezó a expulsar un aura oscura, mostrando la marca del dragón plateado en su brazo

Po-Yang: No regresare a ese maldito pergamino. Entregame esa lista o la tomare de tu frió y apestoso cadáver.

Draco: No tienes que alterarte... Zet entregale el mapa

(Zet le lanza un pergamino a los pies de Po)

Draco: Supongo que te encargaras de mi búsqueda, asi que nos retiramos...

Ying: Hermano que piensas hacer... no estarás... ?

Po-Yang: Lo mismo que imaginas hermano, buscare a cada discípulo de Oogway hasta localizar el pergamino.

Ying: Y que de tu entrenamiento, falta muy poco para la batalla

Po-Yang: Aquí no podre mejorar mis habilidades, y un combate con los mejores Maestro del Kung Fu será mejor entrenamiento y más divertido.

Ying: Que hay de Tigresa...

Po-Yang: Esa gatita es un estorbo en mi entrenamiento, si no fuera por su lazo con Po, ya hubiera dejado de existir hace días. Pero tienes razón no quiero ser su niñera y muchos menos que me persiga a cada lugar donde voy. Dejame hablar con ella.

Ying: Esta bien, cuida tus palabras hermano.

El aura dorada como la marca del dragón dorado desaparecen de Tigresa, dejándola un poco mareada

Tigresa: Que ocurrio... donde están esos extraños, uno de ellos me parecía muy familiar

(Po se aproxima a Tigresa, la abraza rodeándola por completo con sus brazos, susurrándole al oido con voz dulce)

Po-Yang: Tenemos... Tengo que irme, hay unos asuntos que debo atender.

Tigresa: Que sucede, llevame contigo...

Po-Yang: No puedes venir, son asuntos personales que debo remediar... además el Maestro Shifu se preocupará si los dos desaparecemos.

Tigresa: Por cuanto tiempo... cuando regresaras... yo quería decirte...

(Po le cubre los labios con sus dedos)

Po-Yang: Shhh... ya tendremos tiempo para hablar al respecto cuando regrese y te diré lo que nunca pude decirte desde el día que nos conocimos.

Po la suelta y le da un suave beso en la frente ante de salir corriendo perdiéndose en las profundidades del bosque, dejando a tigresa confundida con lagrimas en los ojos.

* * *

><p>Zet: Porque le dio el rollo Maestro, no es imprudente.<p>

Draco: Nada de eso, para que Yang aplaste el espíritu de ese panda, es necesario que se aleje de todos aquellos que son importantes para Po, y ese rollo no solo muestra los dojos de todos los discípulos de Oogway, también incluye la ubicación de los miembros del Consejo y las familias Imperiales, él buscara y asesinara a cada uno los integrantes de la lista y cuando todos hayan desaparecido la garra sangrienta tomara el control y al fin podre gobernar China sin que nadie pueda impedirlo.

Zet: No es peligroso que localice el pergamino para sellar su poder.

Draco: Ese rollo siempre estuvo en mi poder, escondido en una lapida en lo profundo del templo esmeralda, cuando se de cuenta que lo he engañado, Barduk ya se abra liberado y cuando la batalla termine lo usare para regresar a Yang a su eterna prisión.

* * *

><p>Saludos a los que leen mi fanfic, sigo muy atareado con mi trabajo y tal vez me demore más en publicar los siguientes capítulos, como siempre me disculpo por los miles de errores que puedan encontrar y a los que crean que mi historia se esta tornando un poco aburrida. Siempre esperando sus criticas.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 Nuestro Corazón

Capitulo 7: Nuestro Corazón

En el salón de guerra del Palacio, se escuchan gritos y susurros por parte del Consejo y los Lideres de las Familias Reales.

Consejero: Señores, por favor guarden silencio, debemos tranquilizarnos y tratar de solucionar estos dilemas con paciencia.

L_Gorila: Paciencia, debemos actuar de inmediato y eliminar a ese asesino

Shifu: Tenga cuidado con sus palabras es mi estudiante del que están hablando

L_Gorila: Si digo que es un asesino, siendo la única palabra que lo define.

L_Cobra: Calmate viejo amigo, no creo que sea pertinente hacer enojar al Maestro Shifu.

Consejero: Señores, por favor.

"Maestro Shifu no es mi deseo atacarlo, pero es su deber de ayudarnos a comprender los sucesos que han ocurrido estos últimos días, he recibido notificaciones de varios poblados, donde al parecer su estudiante Po ataco a varios guardias, incendio villas y los más alarmante el deceso de los 29 maestros del Kung Fu y la destrucción completa de sus dojos. Esto supera el caos que produjo su ex-alumno Tai Lung, digamos maestro Shifu ¿que ha ocurrido con el guerrero dragón, que es lo que busca, cuales son las razones de su repentino deseo de sangre y como podemos detenerlo?"

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en los jardines del Palacio<p>

Mono: A pesar de las ultimas noticias, es un placer volverte a ver Tigresa.

Vibora: Si amiga y como la pasaste en el clan de los tigres, son amistosos, personalmente no me agrada la actitud de Lady Meylee ya lleva pocos días aquí y nos trata como sus sirvientes, nos sorprendió mucho no verte cuando llego al palacio.

Tigresa: En realidad nuestra visita duro unas pocas horas, parece que Lady Meylee tuvo un altercado con Po y nos regresamos de inmediato.

Grulla: A que te refieres con un altercado?

Tigresa: No se, mis recuerdos son muy confusos y Po siempre cambiaba de tema cuando le preguntaba, y no se donde esta? Hace casi un mes que dejo el Palacio de Jade y no se su paradero, hasta hace unos días que enviaron a un mensajero el Consejo Imperial pidiendo venir de inmediato. Pueden decirme por que nos pidieron venir aquí?

Mantis: No lo sabes Tigresa... Po... (tragando saliva)

Vibora: Será mejor que yo se los diga chicos. (Todos afirmaron moviendo la cabeza)

- Escuchame, desde hace días hemos recibido informes de ataques a varios poblados. Al principio creíamos que eran solo bandidos, pero un día un mensajero trajo la noticia de la muerte del Maestro Cocodrilo a manos de un panda. Al principio dudamos, pero...-

Tigresa dio un largo suspiro – Fue Po lo comprendo Vibora, cuantos Maestros han muerto hasta el momento -

Mono: Un momento Tigresa, ya lo sabias.

Tigresa: Si lo sabia...

Grulla: Pero... por que no dijiste nada

Tigresa: Y de que hubiera servido, lo único que hubiera logrado es aumentar el número de muertos. Ahora díganme cual es el número de Maestros que han sido atacados.

Vibora: Creemos que son más de 150 incluyendo a sus discípulos.

Tigresa: No hay tiempo que perder, debemos informar al Consejo. (Tigresa sale corriendo en 4 patas, por los largos pasillos del palacio, seguida por sus amigos)

Mono: Que sucede Tigresa, por que la prisa

Tigresa: Po se dirige hacia aquí, el Consejo Imperial es su siguiente blanco.

Grulla: Como lo sabes?

Tigresa: No importa, si no les advertimos y bloqueamos todos los ingresos...

Los cinco furiosos se detienen de golpe ha unos pocos metros del salón del consejo, con miradas de sorpresa

Tigresa: Ya es tarde...

* * *

><p>Dentro del salón, las discusiones no terminaban, de pronto fuertes sonidos de pelea, silenciaron la habitación. La puerta principal se abrió de par en par seguido de los cinco furiosos a excepción de tigresa todos inconscientes, con apenas rastros de heridas. El concejo y todos los presentes se quedaron petrificados al ver la escena y lentamente pusieron su vista en la sombra que se ubicaba en la puerta, tratando de callar el temor en sus corazones.<p>

Po-Yang: Saludos, no quise interrumpir por favor tomen asiento esto tomara poco tiempo.

Po ingreso lentamente mientras el consejo trataba de contener su miedo, detras de Po Tigresa ingreso con la cabeza gacha no tenia ninguna herida ni un solo pelo fuera de su lugar.

Po-Yang: Tigresa por favor cierra la puerta, no deseo que nuestros amigos se resfrien.

Tigresa levanta los cuerpos inertes de sus compañeros, cerrando la puerta con una gruesa tabla de madera, apoyándose en esta, impidiendo el ingreso de los soldados del palacio.

Shifu: Po, que estas haciendo?

Po-Yang: Lo siento Maestro Shifu, pero uno de ustedes tiene en su poder un antiguo y milenario pergamino que le fue entregado por el mismo Maestro Oogway, si me lo entregan pacíficamente podrán ver la más gloriosa batalla que sus ojos mortales hayan presenciado.

Shifu: De que pergamino hablas, todos los escritos de mi maestro, están en la biblioteca del Palacio de Jade.

Po-Yang: No es verdad, registre esos polvorientos estantes por horas y no pude encontrarlo, por suerte un viejo amigo suyo me presto esta lista Lanzando la lista en mitad de la mesa, en ella se podía observar varios nombres de Maestros tachados con una linea roja desgraciadamente ninguno de ellos lo tenia, pero los últimos nombres me sorprendieron mucho, parece que las familias imperiales tienen muchos secretos.

Cuando Po pasaba cerca de Lord Gorila, este rápidamente le propino un fuerte golpe con su antebrazo en el rostro, para luego sujetarlo con ambos manos por el cuello tratando de extrangularlo, Lord Cobra se enredo en los brazos de Po inmovilizándolo.

L_Gorilla: Este es tu final guerrero dragón, aquí terminaron tus crímenes.

L_Meylee: No se preocupe Maestro Shifu, Po no sera tan fácilmente derrotado

Las marca del dragón plateado se hizo visible en su antebrazo, y un olor a incienso cubrió el salón.

Po-Yang: Que decepcionante, eso es todo, sus Maestros fueron más reto.

Con un salto Po patea la mandíbula de logrando zafarse y aplicando su fuerza se libera del apretón de L_Cobra, en un parpadeo Po aplica una serie de golpes a sus atacantes dejándolos inmóviles en el suelo con la respiración entrecortada.

Shifu: Po detente, no derrames más sangre.

Po-Yang: mmm, por ser mi Maestro le concederé este deseo

Shifu respira aliviado, observando la marca en el brazo de Po, tratando de recordar donde la había visto, pero lo que más perturba la mente del Maestro es la razón por la cual su hija no intervino en la pelea.

* * *

><p>- Mente de Tigresa-<p>

Tigresa-Furiosa: Que demonios estas haciendo, debiste patearle el trasero a ese panda. Si no intervenimos van a morir todos.

Tigresa-Pacifista: No has visto lo fuerte que se ha vuelto Po, nunca podremos derrotarlo.

T-Furiosa: Estas bromeando ese panda nunca podrá contra nosotras, tal vez este fornido y no tenga esa ridicula panza, tenga esos enormes brazos y esa mirada profunda y cautivadora... no voy a caer es nuestro enemigo, no me veas así

T-Pacifista: Así que ha ti también te agrada.

T-Furiosa: pfff, no seas ridícula, me quito el titulo de guerrero dragón

T-Pacifista: Nos salvo la vida varias veces.

T-Furiosa: No toma las cosas en serio, es indisciplinado.

T-Pacifista: Cariñoso, sincero y siempre ha estado ahí para nosotras.

T-Furiosa: Esta bien, tal vez me guste un poquito; pero no es razón para no detenerlo, ve la realidad el Po que conocimos y remotamente queremos no es él, esa cosa lo esta controlando y si no lo detenemos nos vamos arrepentir el resto de nuestras vidas.

T-Pacifista: Si, pero prometeme que no le haremos mucho daño?

T-Furiosa: Eso no importa después le curas sus heridas

T-Pacifista: Esta bien, hagamoslo por Po

T-Furiosa: Por Po

Ying: Eso es muy tierno, he estado esperando con ansias que uds se pongan de acuerdo

T-Furiosa: Quien eres y que haces en nuestra cabeza?

Ying: uds. saben muy bien quien soy

T-Pacifista: Eres el dragón del pergamino Ying, tu me liberaste

T-Furiosa: Hiciste que?, entonces mi comportamiento de mujer hogareña, sabes cuantos entrenamientos he perdido.

Ying: Lo siento si te cause problemas, pero le hice una promesa a Po para evitar que intervengas en la lucha proxima, desgraciadamente las cosas se han salido del control y creo que mi hermano ha logrado derrotar a tu amigo y ahora tiene el control.

T-Furiosa: Asi que todo es culpa suya, ese tonto panda nunca analiza las consecuencias de sus actos y tenias que ser el único en este mundo que le cree sus geniales ideas.

Ying: En ese momento tenia sentido su plan y el se preocupa mucho por ti

T-Pacifista: Se preocupa por mi, que tanto?, a cual de las dos le agrada más?

Ying: No se, creo que a la Furiosa.

T-Pacifista: Nooo, ella no, por que Po por que te gusta más, ella te va a golpear toda tu vida y no sabe ni siquiera cuales son tus platos preferidos...

T-Furiosa: Te olvidas que todavía estoy aquí y que las dos somos parte de Tigresa, no importa cual sea su favorita todas venimos en el mismo paquete... que rayos estoy diciendo no me interesa estar con Po, además los tigres y los pandas no se mezclan, va en contra de todas las leyes culturales y naturales, nunca podríamos tener hijos y la sociedad no aprobaría nuestra relación.

T-Pacifista: Dijiste hijos?...

T-Furiosa: No lo hice... ya callate... Ying cual es tu plan para detenerlo.

Ying: He... el plan?, bueno no tengo un plan, creí que uds tendrían uno.

T-Furiosa: No lo tenemos, entonces lo haremos al estilo Kung Fu

Ying: En estos momentos su fuerza y destreza son mayores a las que recuerdan y tal vez haya dominado las 1000 técnicas ancestrales.

T-Furiosa: Genial... no hay alguna otra sorpresa, que pueda volar?, lanzar esferas de energía?

Ying: Nada de eso, es ridículo pensarlo, pero si puede transportarse y curar casi cualquier herida.

T-Furiosa: mmm, ya ya no estas ayudando. Que empiece la fiesta.

T-Pacifista: Po no me odies, por lo que vamos hacerte.

* * *

><p>De regreso a la realidad, Tigresa empieza a emitir un aura dorada, asiéndose visible la marca del dragon dorado, antes los ojos sorprendidos del Maestro Shifu.<p>

Tigresa-Ying: Creo que ya te divertiste lo suficiente Po, por que no te enfrentas a alguien de tu nivel.

Po-Yang: Ya veo que la gatita quiere jugar, ya era tiempo que mi hermano intervenga.

Ying: No te dejare hermano, que sumerjas este mundo en la destrucción.

Yang: jajaja hermano, eres tan ingenuo... no me interesa este mundo.

Tigresa-Ying: Dinos cuales son tus planes

Po-Yang: No gatita, es muy pronto aun... que te parece divertimos primero.

Tigresa adopta su postura clásica de combate, preparandose para dar el primer golpe.

Po-Yang: No tan rapido...

Po desaparece ante los ojos de tigresa, reapareciendo a sus espaldas y con suave toque ambos se transportan a los jardines del palacio.

Po-Yang: Aquí tenemos más espacio, comencemos.

En el salón del Palacio, los 4 furiosos despiertan.

Mono: Eso si duele, no puedo creer que nos haya derrotado a los 4 tan fácilmente.

Víbora: Cuatro? Donde esta tigresa.

Shifu: Calmense, tigresa esta enfrentando a Po

Vibora: Debemos ayudarla, es imposible que pueda sola contra Po... Ahhhh (vibora lanza un alarido de dolor)

Shifu: Primero deben recuperar sus fuerzas y a pesar del cambio de Po dudo que le haga daño a Tigresa.

Grulla: Disculpe Maestro, pero no comprendo su confianza, el no tuvo ningun problema en derrotarnos y eliminar a todos los Maestros del Kung Fu.

Shifu: Exacto Grulla uds siguen vivos, no se han preguntado por que? y mientras uds se recuperaban Po ataco a Lord Gorila y Lord Cobra y pude observar todos sus movimientos, ninguno fue letal. Esto me hace dudar de todos estos sucesos.

* * *

><p>Saludos a mis lectores, perdonen la demora pero tenia q actualizar mi PC a windows7 y me demore más tiempo de lo que imagine por incompatibilidad de controladores y tambien tuve inconvenientes en analizar los dialogos, aunque esta historia es corta, pronto pondré los ultimos capitulos.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8 Basilisco

Capitulo 8 - Basilisco

Mientras shifu analiza los recientes sucesos con sus estudiantes, la puerta es derribada.

L_Meylee: Maestro!

Meylee corre a recibir a su Maestro, arrodillándose a sus pies

M_Draco: Mey, que ocurrio aquí?, hay varios guardias inconcientes por varias partes del Palacio.

L_Meylee: Es Po Maestro, nos encerró aquí, busca el pergamino.

M_Draco: Comprendo que inútil que es ese dragón, tardarse tanto tiempo

El Maestro Shifu se aproxima al quedar intrigado por las palabras en su conversación

Shifu: Disculpenme ud es...

M_Draco: Mis más sinceras disculpas Maestro Shifu, déjeme presentarme soy el Maestro Draco del Palacio Esmeralda de los Bosques del Norte.

Shifu: No me parece conocer ese Palacio Esmeralda.

M_Draco: Tal vez el Maestro Oogway le contó del Maestro Panta

Shifu: Ya lo recuerdo, Oogway me contó una vez de un solitario pero poderoso Maestro que se había refugiado en lo profundo de los bosques de los tigres, para custodiar un antiguo secreto.

M_Draco: Exacto Maestro Shifu, el fue mi Maestro.

Lord Gorila y Lord Cobra de recuperan de su corto enfrentamiento con Po gracias a la técnica de acupuntura de Mantis.

L_Gorila: Ese despreciable panda más fuerte de lo que había imaginado

L_Cobra: Tenemos suerte de seguir vivos viejo amigo, será mejor que analices sus movimientos antes de volver a enfrentarlo, una técnica corporal no resultar ser eficiente con nuestro enemigo. Bueno será mejor q me retire a descansar, Víbora ven por favor.

L_Gorila: Te retiras tan pronto, te olvidas que el todavía se encuentra en estos muros, debemos ir a volver a enfrentarlo.

Víbora se aproxima lentamente mientras observa al Maestro Shifu quien le da un señal de continuar con las ordenes de Lord Cobra.

L_Cobra: Lo siento amigo, pero mi cuerpo no aguantara un nuevo combate ya no soy tan joven.

L_Cobra se retira junto con Víbora del Salón.

Vibora: mi Lord, si me permite darle un consejo es mejor continuar juntos y evitar un combate individual con el guerrero dragón.

L_Cobra: Estratégicamente es siempre mejor atacar a un enemigo apoyado en los números, pero nosotros no seguimos esas reglas, nuestro clan siempre se ha defendido usando las armas que nos dio la naturaleza nuestro veneno y con los siglos hemos aprendido a usarlo no solo como un arma de ataque sino también como una vía de curar enfermedades.

Víbora: Quiere decir que envenenara a Po.

L_Cobra: Quisiera decir que si, pero mi veneno solo lo debilitaría unos segundos y después arrasaría con todos nosotros, pero si tu lo haces lograremos acabar con él.

Víbora: Pero mi Lord, no tengo ni veneno ni colmillos

L_Cobra: Lo se, conozco tu estado desde tu nacimiento y mande a mis mejores médicos a investigar tu extraño caso, hasta hace unos pocos días encontraron la razón de tu condición.

Víbora: Quiere decir que puedo tener colmillos como mi padre y madre, pero el veneno de mi padre solo producía parálisis temporal como podre enfrentar a Po.

L_Cobra: Po así es como se llama el guerrero dragón, se nota que son buenos amigos desde hace tiempo dejaste de llamarlo guerrero dragón.

Víbora: Si, aunque llevamos poco tiempo entrenando juntos, ha sido un fiel amigo.

L_Cobra: Y dime, cuando lo viste hoy crees que siga siendo tu amigo.

Víbora: mi maestro cree que existe una razón para su comportamiento.

L_Cobra: Quisiera estar tan seguro, pero cuando vi la marca en el brazo de tu amigo me di cuenta que tiene la maldición del dragón, un antiguo mal que creímos erradicado hace décadas.

Víbora: maldición?

L_Cobra: Aunque es una leyenda, se dice que aquel guerrero que posea la marca del dragón en su brazo será corrompido por el poder del dios dragón y su corazón se llenara de maldad trayendo caos y destrucción a este mundo, siempre creí que era historia para asustar a los niños pero hoy todo mis más terribles pesadillas se han hecho realidad, pero el destino siempre es justo y nos ayuda en los momentos de necesidad, nos envió a nuestra diosa para protegernos.

Víbora: Diosa?

L_Cobra: Verás Víbora tu perteneces a un linaje olvidado por el tiempo, eres descendiente del Gran Basilisco, el dios serpiente creador de este mundo. Según las leyendas cuando nazca una víbora sin colmillos y veneno en su cumpleaños número 50 recuperara sus colmillos y recibirá el poder del Gran Basilisco, el veneno correrá por sus venas limpiando este mundo de corrupción, con una sola mirada convertirá en piedra legiones completas y traerá la paz a su leal pueblo.

Víbora: Eso es imposible y aunque fuera cierto solo tengo 18 años.

L_Cobra: Por eso debemos acelerar el proceso; aquí tengo una antigua reliquia familiar, contiene una gota de la sangre del último basilisco, si las leyendas son ciertas una sola gota es tan letal que si es vertida a un lago todo ser que beba de sus aguas morirá en segundos, pero un basilisco es inmune a su propio veneno.

Víbora: No... no quiero hacerle daño a Po, somos amigos el maestro shifu encontrara otro método.

L_Cobra: Y si no, conoces su fuerza no pudieron defenderse los cuatro de su ataque, ni Lord Gorila le puedo hacer ningún daño y lo he visto enfrentar a búfalos y rinocerontes. Cual es tu respuesta.

* * *

><p>Mientras eso ocurre, Po y Tigresa siguen luchando en un combate muy parejo.<p>

Po-Yang: Tienes buenos movimientos, hace tiempo que no me divertía tanto.

Tigresa lanza una serie de patadas al torso de Po y con un salto retrocede unos metros.

Tigresa-Ying: Diría lo mismo, pero apenas estas esquivando mis ataques.

Po corre donde tigresa y lanza una serie de golpes con los puños, siendo esquivados por tigresa quien se agacha y ejecuta un barrido con su pierna haciendo perder el equilibrio a Po, antes de caer Po apoya su brazo en el piso y da una serie de saltos lejos de tigresa.

Po-Yang: Sería aburrido acabar tan pronto esta pelea, quiero divertirme unos minutos más

Rápidamente ambos se aproximan lanzando patadas y puñetazos, destruyendo poco a poco el bello jardín que los rodea.

* * *

><p>De regreso al salón del Palacio<p>

Shifu: Así que el pergamino que Po esta buscando siempre ha estado en su poder, pero que contiene.

M_Draco: Desconozco su contenido mi Maestro posee un sello con algún tipo de magia, que solo podrá ser abierto en presencia del heredero de Oogway

Shifu: Pero Oogway no tuvo hijos, dedico su vida entera al Kung Fu y transmitir sus conocimientos. A menos que?

M_Draco: Exacto, solo un discípulo escogido por Oogway puede abrir el sello y revelar sus secretos.

Shifu: Pero es extraño que ud no pueda abrirlo y que clase de secretos tendrá?

M_Draco: Por desgracia mi Maestro murió antes de terminar mi entrenamiento y me pidió proteger el pergamino con mi vida, por eso no puedo abrirlo.

Shifu: Lo que contenga es muy deseado por Po, debemos proteger el pergamino y evitar a toda costa que lo obtenga.

M_Draco: Disculpe Maestro Shifu, es mis investigaciones tenga la certeza que el contenido del rollo es una técnica prohibida de Oogway con la cual tal vez podríamos detener al Maestro Dragón Po, creo que es pertinente que ud lea el rollo y enfrente a su estudiante.

Shifu: Sus pensamientos son correctos, mi deber como Maestro del guerrero dragón es frenar el caos que ha producido.

Draco saca el pergamino de una de sus mangas entregándoselo a Shifu.

Shifu lo examina antes de abrirlo, quita la cinta de cuero delgado y lentamente lo desenrolla, leyendo cada linea con mucho cuidado, mientras su rostro refleja preocupación.

Shifu: Debemos darnos prisa, es necesario detener a Po antes que empeore las cosas

Mono: Como puede empeorar la situación?

Grulla: Maestro encontró una forma de detenerlo

Shifu: No hay tiempo para explicarles, todos debemos darnos prisa.

Rápidamente todos salen corriendo detrás del Maestro Shifu, incluyendo Lord Gorila, Draco y Meylee.

L_Meylee: Maestro vio su contenido.

M_Draco: No pude ver nada, cerro muy rápido el rollo, Mey tienes que quitarle el pergamino apenas Shifu intente detener a Po, solo yo debo poseer la técnica secreta de Oogway.

* * *

><p>De regreso en los jardines. Po tiene sujeta fuertemente a Tigresa con el abrazo del panda.<p>

Tigresa-Ying: Saca sus mugrosas manos de mi.

Po-Yang: Pensé que te agradaría tenerme tan cerca y darle un beso a tu querido pandita.

Po aproxima sus labios despacio al rostro de Tigresa.

Tigresa-Ying: Tu no eres mi pandita.

Tigresa le da un puntapié en la pierna, librándose de su agarre, para luego darle una cachetada que lo hace caer de lado.

Po-Yang: Esta bien tu ganas, lo siento me sobrepase.

Mientras Tigresa observa el comportamiento tan familiar en Po y duda en seguir la pelea, Vibora sale de unos matorrales y en unos segundos se enrosca en el brazo de Po, mostrando sus afilados colmillos mordiéndolo en el cuello.

Tigresa-Ying: Víbora?

Po observa a Víbora, sujetándola con su mano la retira de su cuello, sintiendo un fuerte escalofrío en todo su cuerpo.

Po-Yang: Víbora que has hecho!.

Po se queda paralizado, tumbado en el cesped. Tigresa se aproxima moviendolo suavemente haciendo un vano intento de despertarlo

Tigresa-Ying: Víbora me puedes decir que ha ocurrido, que les has hecho a Po.

Víbora: Lo siento Tigresa, era el o tu, no había otra alternativa.

En esos instantes Shifu llega y observa la escena

Shifu: Tigresa, Víbora, que le ocurrió a Po

Tigresa: No lo se, se acaba de desmayar

Vibora: Lo siento Maestro, tenia que detenerlo.

Shifu: De que estas hablando observa los largos colmillos de vibora Víbora dime cuanto dura la parálisis por veneno en tu familia?

Víbora: Lo siento Maestro Shifu.

Tigresa-Ying: Que esta ocurriendo?

L_Cobra: Déjenme explicarles.

Unos minutos después y algunas explicaciones, Po es llevado a la enfermería del Palacio

Shifu: Tigresa quedate a cuidarlo, tengo asuntos importantes que comunicar al consejo.

Tigresa asiente, sosteniendo la mano de Po.

Tigresa: Maestro... Po va a …

Shifu: No si puedo evitarlo

* * *

><p>Al otro lado del Palacio<p>

L_Meylee: Maestro que hacemos ahora el panda va a morir y...

Draco: Lo se, no puedo creer lo que esta ocurriendo. Parece que el destino siempre juega en mi contra.

Draco camina de lado a lado en la habitación, con una mirada de preocupación

L_Meylee: Sin Po no hay forma de derrotar a Barduk, solo nos queda mi hermana.

Draco: Si lo se, esperemos que sus habilidades sean suficientes para vencerlo, Meylee ve con Tigresa cuéntale sobre Barduk y trata que nos ayude, yo por mientras regresare al salón del consejo y tratare de convencer al Maestro Shifu de permitirme leer el pergamino.

L_Meylee: De acuerdo Maestro

* * *

><p>En el salón<p>

Consejero: Maestro Shifu, los últimos incidentes nos han mostrado el comportamiento de su estudiante, por suerte ha sido detenido con ayuda de la Maestra Víbora y Lord Cobra. Ahora nos esta solicitando un equipo de médicos y una escolta para trasladarlo a la Región Montañosa para salvar su vida es imprudente de su parte Maestro, pero también me informa que tiene pruebas de la inocencia del guerrero dragón, así que le concederemos un tiempo para demostrar la inocencia de su estudiante.

Shifu: Muchas gracias miembros del consejo les pido un poco de paciencia y comprensión con los eventos de los últimos días,primeramente voy a explicarles que como Maestro del kung Fu y último aprendiz del Maestro Oogway tuve que hacer un voto de secretismo con respecto algunas técnicas y algunos escritos, estos rollos son guardados y protegidos para evitar ser leídos por personas que quieran usar su contenido contra el imperio y solamente su contenido es revelado a los estudiantes que han demostrado la sabiduría suficiente. Señores por primera vez en mil años de tradición he de romper este juramento y revelare el contenido que alberga este rollo que me fue entregado por el Maestro Draco.

En esos instantes ingresa el Maestro Draco al salón

Draco: Maestro Shifu, miembros del consejo, disculpen... soy inoportuno

Shifu: No Maestro, por favor siéntase, estaba a punto de revelarles al consejo el contenido del rollo que me entrego.

Draco: Que va hacer que?... Maestro esta prohibido revelar el contenido de los rollos.

Shifu: Lo se, pero es necesario para salvar el honor y si es posible la vida de mi estudiante.

Draco: Sabe Maestro shifu, que si revela su contenido, es mi deber denunciarlo al consejo de Maestros.

Shifu: El Consejo de Maestros somos nosotros... Señores, ahora les revelare el contenido del rollo.

Este rollo esta compuesto de 3 secciones la primera fue escrita por mi Maestro Oogway, donde explica la existencia de dos fuerzas de infinito poder nombradas por él como Ying y Yang. Estas dos fuerzas aunque con un mismo origen poseen poderes opuestos, Ying tiene poderes básicamente de protección y sanación; por contrapartida Yang es una energía de ataque y destrucción, mi maestro también revela algunos detalles sobre estas dos energías en estudios que realizo durante 20 años pero no son relevantes para esta reunión; la segunda parte fue escrita por el Maestro Panta, aquí describe como usando un antiguo método arcano logro transferir ambas energías a dos rollos, un rollo dorado y un rollo plateado, el rollo dorado fue entregado a mi Maestro Oogway y el otro rollo fue guardado por el Maestro Panta.

Consejero: Disculpe Maestro Shifu, pero no entendemos que tiene que ver esta historia con los hechos sucitados.

Shifu: Señores, el Maestro Panta describe estas energías como los dragones de la creación; el legendario rollo del dragón que esta ubicado en el Palacio de Jade es el rollo del dragón Ying.

Consejero: Pero ud mismo ha dicho que la energía del dragón Ying es para proteger, como puede su alumno haber usado esa energía para destruir.

Shifu: Señores todo será revelado, por favor déjenme continuar... El Maestro Panta por consejo de Oogway decidió llevar el rollo del dragón Yang al único lugar donde nadie intentaría buscarlo, en las profundidades de los Bosques del Norte la Región de los legendarios guerreros del emperador el Clan de la Garra Sangrienta.

Consejero: Maestro Draco, ud sabia sobre esto.

Draco: Yo no lo sabia, mi maestro nunca me informo de nada.

Shifu: Claro que lo sabias, la tercera parte lo revela, escrito con la sangre del propio Maestro Panta revela el nombre de su asesino. Por que no lo admites, tu asesinaste al Maestro Panta al no querer revelarte los secretos del dragón Yang, utilizaste como excusa la pelea entre clanes por el imperio para traer a Po a tus redes, engañarlo para que rompa el sello del rollo plateado, asesine a cada Maestro que Oogway entreno y lo más vil acabar con el consejo y las familias reales.

Consejero: Sobre las acusaciones que le están acusando Maestro Draco, cual es su opinión.

Draco: Yo no hice nada, todo fue planeado por L_Meylee

Draco se levanta y empieza a alejarse de la mesa, tratando de escapar, de improvisto unos enormes brazos los sostienen de los hombros.

Maestro Drillo: Adonde crees que vas.

Shifu: Maestro Drillo creímos que estaba muerto.

M Drillo: Las noticias de mi muerte han sido un poco exageradas. Y el desceso del resto de Maestros también es mentira, si analizan la letra de las cartas todas fueron escritos por los mismos Maestros.

Shifu: Pero, como es posible.

Maestro Drillo: Todo fue elaborado por su estudiante Maestro Shifu, yo fui el primero a quien busco y cuando me mostró la lista y quien se la había dado tuve mis sospechas, el me explico sus planes y que debía fingir mi muerte, así lo hicimos y cada Maestro acepto, todo para revelar al verdadero culpable.

Consejero: Por las pruebas mostradas, el estudiante del Maestro Shifu esta libre de delitos y el Maestro Draco y Lady Meylee serán puestos en confinamiento hasta descubrir quien es el culpable. Soldados busquen a Lady Meylee de inmediato.

Shifu: Consejero que hay de mi petición

Consejero: Se acepta su petición, todos nuestros recursos están a su disposición Maestro Shifu y le pido mis disculpas en nombre del consejo por los problemas que le haya causado

Shifu: Muchas Gracias

* * *

><p>En la enfermería<p>

L_Meylee: Disculpe Maestra Tigresa, quería saber si el Maestro Dragón esta bien.

Tigresa-Ying: Deja tus consideraciones hermana, lo recuerdo todo.

L_Meylee: Ya veo, entonces que planeas hacer

Tigresa-Ying: Uds. le hicieron todo esto a Po, lo engañaron para convertirlo en un asesino, porque hermana, dame una razón para no matarte aquí mismo.

Tigresa mira fijamente a Meylee y en sus ojos se observa rabia y algunas lagrimas.

L_Meylee: Te daré dos razones, primero puedo interceder para que tu pandita tenga un lindo lugar donde descansar en vez que sea votado a una foza como cualquier criminal y segundo solo mi Maestro sabe exactamente la ubicación donde aparecerá Barduk.

Tigresa se altera al escuchar esas palabras, levantándose la sujeta del cuello a Meylee

Tigresa-Ying: No lo vuelvas a pensar, él no va a morir...

Meylee se libera del agarre y le da una chatedada,

L_Meylee: Tonta... todos morimos en algún momento no hay forma de cambiar el destino; tus inútiles lloriqueos no van a curarlo, en estos momentos debes pensar en derrotar a Barduk o mejor ve empezando a cavar tumbas para todos porque nadie se salvara si no lo derrotas, Po conocía los riesgos y aun así acepto llevar esa carga para salvarnos a todos, para salvarte a ti; eres la Maestra Tigresa la mejor alumna del Maestro Shifu, el último Maestro Dragón y eres nuestra ultima esperanza. Ahora responde que planeas hacer?

Antes que Tigresa de una respuesta un grupo de soldados ingresa a la habitación inmovilizando a Meylee de los brazos

L_Meylee: Que sucede aquí.

Soldado: Se le ha acusado de traición al imperio y deberá comparecer sus crímenes al consejo, llevénsela

L_Meylee: Soy miembro de la familia real no me pueden hacer esto, esto significa la guerra

Tigresa: Hubiera preferido hacerte pagar con mis propias garras hermana, pero la cárcel también es un buen castigo.

Shifu: Tigresa... el consejo ha aprobado el traslado de Po a la Región Montañosa.

L_Cobra: Maestro Shifu, acabo de escuchar las noticias. No puedo permitirles hacer el viaje.

Shifu: Por que, es la única oportunidad de curar a Po, su pueblo es especialista en tratar venenos.

L_Cobra: Es cierto, pero le explique que el veneno de un basilisco es letal.

Shifu: Lo comprendo, pero entienda que Po todavía continua vivo de alguna forma ha podido resistir el veneno y eso nos da tiempo.

L_Cobra: Maestro Shifu, yo también estoy sorprendido con la resistencia que ha demostrado su estudiante, pero una travesía de 2 semanas hacia mi reyno es muy peligroso y tal vez no resista el viaje, he mandado un mensajero para que me envíen un suero antiveneno experimental, demorará 5 días en llegar aquí. Por favor seamos pacientes.

Tigresa regresa al lado de Po

Tigresa: Po debes resistir, pronto traerán una cura

Ying: Tigresa, no quiero molestarte pero debemos empezar a entrenar y estar listos para el combate el tiempo esta en nuestra contra, el va estar bien después de todo la fuerza de mi hermano lo protege y no dejara que muera tan fácilmente.

Tigresa: Esta bien

Tigresa se acerca a Po lentamente y le da un suave beso en la frente.

Tigresa: Si te atreves a morir, nunca te lo perdonare. Maestro Shifu cuide de Po, tengo unos asuntos pendientes.

Shifu la sostiene de la mano

Shifu: Tigresa no se que esta pasando, pero si sabes lo que esta ocurriendo, quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi.

Tigresa: Lo se Maestro.

Tigresa sale corriendo de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Saludos a todos los lectores que siguen esta historia, este capitulo sin querer me salio demaciado extenso pero tenia que explicar algunos detalles e ideas que fui pensando en el tiempo que escribi esta historia, aprovechando estos instantes quiero informar que por suerte solo faltan 2 capitulos para terminar y para algunos son los más esperados y para otros va ser dolorosa la muerte de uno personajes q una vez les informe.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9 Esperanza

Capitulo 9 – Esperanza

El sol se levanta en el horizonte, en un bosque cercano al castillo del emperador en las orillas de un pequeño lago, se vislumbra una delicada silueta nadando en sus aguas.

Ying: Estoy sorprendido de tus avances, has podido aprender las técnicas necesarias para poder enfrentar a nuestro enemigo, si el tiempo nos bendice con algunos días, lograras dominarlas por completo.

Tigresa: Gracias, pero crees que es el momento para descansar, todavía me siento con fuerzas para continuar.

Ying: Tu fortaleza física es admirable jovencita, haz entrenado 4 días sin descanso, a partir de ahora debemos estar alertas para enfrentar a Barduk si nos encuentra débiles o agotados le facilitaremos el combate.

Tigresa llega a la orilla y seca su cuerpo con una pequeña toalla

Tigresa: Ying tengo una duda en mi corazón y en mi mente.

Ying: Cuentame, acaso es sobre Po?

Tigresa: En parte... Po entreno durante casi 2 meses y cuando luche hace unos días contra él pude sentir una diferencia de fuerza y velocidad, a pesar que incrementaste mis habilidades en ese momento sentí que no podría vencerlo. Dime realmente crees que puedo vencer a ese demonio.

Ying: suspiro No pienses en eso, la duda antes de la batalla hace débil al guerrero, lo vamos a derrotar si seguimos el plan con precisión.

Tigresa: Tienes razón...

Ying: Cual es tu otra duda.

Tigresa eleva su rostro observando el cielo

Tigresa: Si Po logra sobrevivir al veneno de víbora, crees que puedas recuperar al verdadero Po del control de Yang.

Ying: En un tiempo el maestro Oogway y el maestro Panta lograron encerrar nuestras esencias en los pergaminos sagrados, si utilizamos el mismo método conseguiremos regresar a Po a su condición anterior.

Tigresa: Siempre luche todas mis batallas sola y no comprendo porque en estos momentos quisiera poder escuchar su voz de aliento tan llena de ingenuidad. Sin querer me he acostumbrado a tu compañía.

Ying: Dime tigresa, realmente tu lo...

Tigresa: Amas?... No lo se... tal vez... he escuchado a la gente del poblado durante toda mi vida contar historias románticas, que siempre las consideraba tan fantasiosas, tan ridículas, pero este sentimiento de calidez que siento en mi corazón cuando estoy cerca de Po y el dolor que siento ahora por saber que esta al borde de la muerte y no poder hacer nada al respecto; pero cuando lo pienso es imposible tener estos sentimientos por él

Ying: Por que dices imposible.

Tigresa: Somos peleadores del Kung Fu y ademas somos muy diferentes en todos los sentidos

Ying: Esas diferencias son efímeras, solo escusas que busca tu mente, dime cual es el verdadero problema en amar?

Tigresa agacha la cabeza y cubre su pecho con sus brazos

Tigresa: Ya te lo dije son muchas cosas...la verdad es que tal vez... él no sienta lo mismo por mi, varias veces lo he visto hacer cumplidos a varias chicas del pueblo, yo no puedo compararme con ellas, son chicas hogareñas que lo complacerían como un rey en todos los aspectos, yo no tengo ninguna de esas cualidades, siempre me concentre en ser la mejor luchadora, alcanzar el titulo de guerrero dragón y enorgullecer a mi maestro... mi padre, pero ahora todas esas metas se ven tan vaciás; que es lo que podría ofrecerle, estas inútiles emociones o esta monstruosa fuerza que siempre ha sido mi maldición desde niña.

Ying: No crees que tal vez ya le diste lo que él deseaba.

Tigresa levanta su cabeza y observa como el sol asciende detrás del lago.

Ying: He tenido la oportunidad de observar sus aventuras, cada combate que han tenido entre uds y sus multiples enemigos, y ver la preocupación que tienen por el bienestar del otro es innegable y te contare un secreto que Po me dijo antes de separarnos "Ella es lo único que me importa, te pido que la protejas con tu poder".

Tigresa: Po dijo eso?

Ying: Esas fueron sus palabras. Espero que...

De pronto unas extrañas luces plateadas cubrieron el cielo, y se sentía en el ambiente un calor asfixiante.

Ying: Ya empezo...

Un brillo dorado cubrió el desnudo cuerpo de tigresa, vistiéndola con un traje de lucha de color blanco, con dos dragones dorados en la parte delantera de la camisa y una flor de loto roja en la espalda.

Ying: Este traje te brindara protección extra contra los ataques del demonio

Tigresa observo su nuevo traje, frunciendo el seño arranco las mangas del traje con sus garras

Tigresa: Ahora si estoy cómoda, Yang antes de irnos, podemos hacer una parada.

Ying: Tenemos tiempo...

En un parpadeo Tigresa desaparece de las orilla del lago.

* * *

><p>Los días han transcurrido lentamente y la salud del guerrero dragón no ha mostrado mejoría. A las afueras de la enfermería un impaciente Maestro espera noticias.<p>

Shifu: Que ocurre, por que se demora tanto el mensajero.

Mantis: Maestro apenas han pasado 4 días.

Shifu: Tal vez debí enviar a grulla, para él 5 días de viaje serian solo 3.

Mantis: Maestro debe sosegar su espíritu o se enfermará; ademas grulla todavía no se ha recuperado del enfrentamiento con Po.

Shifu cierra sus ojos y respira profundamente tratando de ordenar y silenciar sus emociones.

Shifu: Gracias por el consejo pupilo.

Mantis: Ahora que esta más calmado maestro, podría explicarme que es lo que esta ocurriendo. Por que Po nos ataco y desde cuando se ha vuelto tan fuerte?, Vibora se ha encerrado en su habitación y no quiere ver a nadie y a Tigresa no la he vuelto a ver desde el incidente?, quisiera comprender más lo ocurrido.

Shifu: Yo también quisiera poder contestar esas preguntas, pero lo único que tengo es este pergamino que más que respuestas me ha creado nuevas interrogantes.

Mantis: Y que dice.

Shifu: Habla de dos espíritus hermanos de inmenso poder y sabiduría, que han luchado uno contra el otro por cientos de siglos, también habla de una antigua profecía que el maestro Oogway me contó cuando era un joven estudiante de Kung Fu. Está escrito que solo el poder del guerrero dragón puede enfrentar al mal antiguo y solo con su sacrificio este mundo sobrevivirá. Siempre creí en esta profecía y por eso me obsesione con poder conocer al legendario guerrero dragón, pero no pude prever que Po fuera el elegido, pero con los últimos eventos he podido ver que mi idea del guerrero dragón era solo un sueño de niño, no importa que vaya a ocurrir, Po es el guerrero dragón y solo él nos podrá decir que es lo que esta ocurriendo.

* * *

><p>Dentro de la enfermería tigresa aparece en un halo dorado, acercándose despacio a la cama de Po<p>

Tigresa: He regresado, dime como estas?

Tigresa sujeta la mano de Po

Ying: Tigresa sigue inconsciente, su corazón late más despacio pero ha podido resistir el veneno

Tigresa: Po eres un tonto y gordo panda, siempre tienes que hacer las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias de tus acciones, pero siempre has sido un gran amigo y nunca pude ver que detrás de todas tus acciones infantiles, tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mi.

Tigresa se aproxima y le da un beso en la frente

Tigresa: Si te mueres, nunca te lo perdonare...

* * *

><p>En las afueras de la Enfermeria, Lord Cobra y un halcón se aproximan velozmente al Maestro Shifu<p>

L_Cobra: Maestro acaba de llegar el antidoto.

Shifu: Rápido tenemos que dárselo a Po.

Shifu abre la puerta de la enfermería encontrando frente a él a Tigresa, observa la marca en su antebrazo. Tigresa hace una venia a su Maestro desvaneciéndose en un suave resplandor dorado. Shifu se queda quieto en la puerta, sin poder entender si lo que vio fue real o solo una ilusión.

L_Cobra: Maestro, que ocurre...

Shifu: No pasa nada... solo ayuden a Po.

Despues de dar un sorbo a un recipiente largo hecho de un tronco de bambu, Lord Cobra inserta sus filudos colmillos en el brazo de Po.

L_Cobra: Esta hecho, sabremos si dio resultado en poco tiempo

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en un alejado, árido y rocoso valle.<p>

Tigresa: Este es el lugar?

Ying: Debemos ser extremadamente precavidos, es probable que ya sepa que estamos aquí.

Tigresa camina lentamente observando cada palmo de terreno y escuchando los sonidos a su alrededor, hasta que logra divisar una extraña criatura rosada sentada a la distancia, aproximándose sigilosamente por detrás de él

Tigresa: Ese es un demonio? no tiene pelo y su piel no parece muy gruesa, sin garras ni colmillos... parece inofensivo. (aquí hago una pausa, lo que tigresa trata de describir es un humano)

Barduk: Tienes razón joven dragón.

Tigresa se sobresalta al sentirse descubierta y asume su posición de combate.

Barduk: Para que sepas este no es mi verdadero cuerpo, a nosotros nos deleita tomar la forma de las criaturas que nos divierten, esta patética criatura vivió hace muchos milenios atrás, su especie se adueño de todo lo que veía pero cuando ambicionaron nuestro poder los eliminamos, debiste ver sus rostros llenos de terror al darse cuenta que solo eran juguetes para nuestra diversión. Pero parece que no soy el único que le gusta disfrazarse, unirte a una criatura mortal para que luche tus peleas es patético

Tigresa-Ying: Que puede importarte, a un ser tan repugnante como tu que solo vive para la destrucción y la muerte.

Barduk: Tus halagos no te llevaran a ninguna parte, estoy aquí para acabar contigo.

Tigresa-Ying: En eso estamos de acuerdo, demonio.

Tigresa flexiona sus piernas ligeramente y lanza un feroz ataque, sus garras desgarraban fácilmente la piel del demonio, retomando su distancia para tomar un poco de aliento.

Tigresa-Ying: Con ese cuerpo nunca podrás vencerme

Barduk: Eres una criatura muy interesante, tal vez deberías enfrentarte con alguien más apropiado.

Y ante los ojos de tigresa las heridas del demonio se sanaron y poco a poco la criatura frágil se transformo en un imponente león con una melena azabache, pelaje rojo como la sangre.

Barduk: Ahora estamos parejos.

Con un fuerte golpe partió la roca en donde estuvo sentado.

Barduk: Comencemos

Tigresa: Como es posible?

Ying: Era de esperarse, no nos ve como una amenaza, si así fuera tomaría su apariencia real. Es el momento ejecutemos nuestro plan.

Tigresa asiente con la cabeza, extiendiendo sus garras hunde los dedos de los pies en la dura tierra y en un parpadeo desaparece de la vista de barduk.

Barduk: Donde estas? No se vale desaparecer

Y cuando barduk voltea la vista para ver su alrededor, recibe una serie de golpes y rasguños que se reflejan en su cuerpo.

Barduk: Esto va ser divertido.

Lo ataques continuan consecutivamente sin detenerse y poco a poco los pequeños golpes empiezan a causar serios daños en el cuerpo de barduk.

Ying: Atacandolo a esta velocidad no puede defenderse,ya lo tenemos.

Tigresa reaparece por la espalda de barduk y de un salto ejecuta su técnica favorita concentrando toda su fuerza e impulso en sus palmas.

Tigresa-Ying: Aqui se termina todo.

El impacto levanta una estela de polvo y varias rocas salen despedidas por la fuerza de la técnica. Tigresa respira agitadamente y cuando el polvo se disipa, observa a Barduk sosteniendo sus palmas con sus manos desnudas.

Barduk: Tienes mis respetos dragón, moverse a esa velocidad debe ser muy díficil para un mortal, desgraciadamente disminuiste tu velocidad para poder usar más fuerza y logre verte.

Co un rápido movimiento de sus garras barduk inflinge varios golpes en el torso de tigresa y con una patada la obliga a retroceder.

Barduk: Esto recién esta empezando.

En la enfermería Po abre sus ojos.

Po-Yang: Que comiencen los juegos.

* * *

><p>Saludos a todos queria disculparme por la demora, he tenido varios problemas laborales que varios ya deben estar imaginando, pero a pesar de todo tratare de continuar mi historia y lograr terminarla. Para responder a uno de mis fanaticos, barduk es un personaje q cree hace 5 años y tiene una historia que no se refleja casi nada en este relato, tal vez algun dia se las cuente. Gracias a todos por sus cartas y leer mi relato.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10 El Último Dragón

Capitulo 10 – El último dragón

Po abre sus ojos, observando calmadamente a su alrededor

Shifu: Po al fin has despertado...

En un parpadeo Po se desvanece de la camilla, reapareciendo junto al maestro Cobra arrebatandole el recipiente con el antidoto, dando grandes sorbos.

Todos se sorprenden del movimiento de Po

Po-Yang: Me siento mucho mejor, esa sucia serpiente casi me mata

Shifu: Todos estuvimos muy preocupados y víbora se siente muy apenada por sus actos.

Po-Yang: Apenada, he perdido 3 días...

Po cierra sus ojos y observa la batalla de Tigresa y Barduk.

Po-Yang: Ying rompiste tu promesa.

Shifu: Ying!... te refieres al dragón Ying?, Po que es lo que ocurre, necesitamos saber, vi a Tigresa hace unos minutos aquí y tenia un extraño halo de energia

Po-Yang: No tengo tiempo para explicarle Maestro, tigresa esta en peligro.

Shifu: Tigresa?... Mantis reúne a todos, acompañaremos a Po

Mantis: Si Maestro

Po-Yang: Detente.

Shifu: Po si vamos a salvar a tigresa, necesitaras toda la ayuda posible

Po-Yang: Maestro si aprecia su vida y la vida de sus estudiantes, se quedarán aquí.

Shifu: Po no debes subestimar a tu enemigo, es necesario que aceptes nuestra ayuda

Po-Yang: Uds son los que subestiman al enemigo, luche con los 49 maestros que entreno Oogway y sus discipulos más fuertes y ninguno logro vencerme, por que creen que uds pueden ayudarme. Esta es mi lucha y ya es un inconveniente que tenga que salvar a Tigresa.

Shifu: Po que te ha pasado, ese no eres tu.

Po-Yang: Esta conversación es ridícula, mejor me apresuro a salvar el pellejo de su hija.

Cuando Po se acercaba a la puerta de la enfermería, Zeth aparece en frente de Po

Zeth: Maestro Po... Maestro Dragón... pido su ayuda, mi ama esta encerrada por actos que no ha cometido

Po-Yang: Si te refieres a Meylee, espero que reciba un castigo igual que el Maestro Draco. Ahora si te apartas.

Zeth: No Maestro, ella es inocente... ella siempre ha estado bajo el influjo de las artes oscuras del Maestro Draco, igual que una vez estuvo la Maestra Tigresa. Por favor Maestro le pido su ayuda, se lo suplico.

Zeth se arrodilla a los pies de Po.

Po-Yang: Esa despreciable técnica es una maldición para este mundo. Te daré una oportunidad, pero si descubro que me estas engañando tendras un destino peor que el de tu ama.

Zeth: Gracias Maestro, muchas gracias.

Los ojos de Po desprenden un brillo azulado, transportando a todos a las mazmorras del castillo.

Shifu y Zeth se tambalean, mientras el Maestro Cobra regurgita su ultima cena en una esquina.

Po-Yang: Veamos donde esta esa gatita mala?

L_Meylee: Que sorpresa, que trae al legendario dragón Yang aquí, ya te cansaste de la mimada de mi hermana y quieres probar algo más picante.

Meylee se contoneaba en los barrotes de su celda, mientras Draco observaba discretamente el espectáculo en la celda continua

Po-Yang: Tu sirviente me ha proporcionado detalles de tu posible inocencia y vengo a determinar si son ciertos.

L_Meylee: Zeth tiene razón soy inocente todo es culpa de mi Maestro, te prometo que si me liberas no destruiré todo este lugar con mis legiones... jajaja

Po camina lentamente hasta la celda de Meylee hasta quedar muy cerca a los barrotes y en un parpadeo aparece dentro de la celda a espaldas de Meylee.

L_Meylee: Ese truco no me impresiona

Meylee voltea velozmente, sujetando Po sus garras a unos milimetros de su rostro.

Po-Yang: No tengo tiempo para tus juegos, solo por que eres hermana de tigresa te estoy dando una oportunidad, pero creo que tendré que hacerlo por las malas

L_Meylee: No me intimidas, pandita

Po con su mano libre la toma del cuello levantándola lentamente, golpeándola contra los barrotes de la celda.

Po-Yang: Veamos... ese olor y el color de sus ojos...

Po lanza a Meylee contra la litera de su celda

Po-Yang: Zeth debo admitir que tenias razón, bueno eso es todo...

Zeth: Por favor Maestro puede liberarla del control mental.

Po-Yang: No se cuanto tiempo ha estado consumiendo esa planta, tal vez días, semanas, tal vez nunca se recupere.

Draco: Tontos, nunca podrán liberarla de mi control, por más de 10 años ha consumido mi poción... olvidenlo... jajaja

Zeth: Por favor Maestro, use su poder y ayude a mi ama.

Po-Yang: Nunca subestimes el poder de un dragón, Lord Cobra tiene más de ese antidoto

L_Cobra: Si, tengo un frasco más.

L_Cobra le entrega el frasco del antidoto, Po lo destapa bebiendo un poco

Po-Yang: Ahhh. este liquido si que es milagroso

L_Meylee: Estas loco si crees que te voy a dejar que beba esa cosa

Meylee se levanta de la litera, levantando sus brazos, adoptando postura de combate

Po-Yang: Quien dijo algo sobre beberlo?...

Con un movimiento Po le da un fuerte golpe en el estomago a Meylee, provocando le un fuerte vomito.

Zeth: Que esta haciendo, va a matarla

Po-Yang: callate y observa

Cuando Meylee dejo de vomitar y al tratar de levantarse, Po la sostiene de la cabeza y un brillo de su mano la deja inconsciente en el suelo, suavemente la levanta, acostandola en la litera, vaciando todo el antidoto en su cuerpo, Po cierra sus ojos y juntando sus palmas, emite una aura azul alrededor de su cuerpo y de Meylee, poco a poco el liquido del antídoto es absorbido por cada poro del cuerpo de Meylee. El brillo poco a poco se fue disipando.

Po-Yang: Ya esta...

Po sostiene el rostro de Meylee

Po-Yang: Vamos pequeña, ya puedes despertar

Meylee abre sus ojos y se levanta suavemente.

L_Meylee: Que ha pasado, que es este lugar... Zeth... que hacemos aqui?

Zeth: Ama, se encuentra bien... Maestro que ha ocurrido con sus recuerdos?

Po-Yang: Un efecto secundario de esa planta es la amnesia, eventualmente recobrara fragmentos de su memoria.

L_Meylee: Maestro Draco porque estamos encerrados

Zeth: Ama el Maestro Draco estuvo controlando sus actos y nos mintió a todos nosotros, gracias al Maestro Po hemos podido curarla

L_Meylee: Si eso es cierto, le debo mi más eterna gratitud y la del clan de los tigres.

Po-Yang: Gracias princesa, pero ya he perdido mucho tiempo y su hermana me necesita.

L_Meylee: Mi hermana esta viva?... como es eso posible?

Una rafaga de recuerdos sacuden la mente de Meylee, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, Po la sostiene.

L_Meylee: Que le he hecho a mi pobre hermana, como pude hacer todas esas cosas tan horrendas. Po lo siento mucho por todo el daño que pude causarle a uds dos, por favor dile a mi hermana que espero me perdone algún día.

Po-Yang: Ud misma se lo dirá princesa, cuando todo esto termine.

Shifu: Po respondeme, el dragón Yang esta en tu interior

Po haciente con su cabeza

Shifu: Es muy peligroso su poder, debes dejar que vuelva a sellarlo en el pergamino, podrías...

Po-Yang: Lo siento Maestro si hago lo que me pide Tigresa morirá y eso es peor que cualquier sufrimiento para mí.

Po se desvanece en un halo plateado.

L_Meylee: Zeth... no hay tiempo que perder, que todos los rastreadores busquen el lugar de la batalla, no volveré a perder a mi hermana.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto muy lejos de alli, Tigresa cae pesadamente al suelo. Barduk camina despacio alrededor de su enemigo<p>

Barduk: He entrenado durante miles de años para poder derrotar al legendario dios dragón y en su lugar encuentro a un insignificante dragoncillo que apenas puede resistir mis golpes. Esto me decepciona y me hace enfurecer.

Tigresa se levanta lentamente, una fina capa de polvo cubre su rasgado traje.

Tigresa: Esto no va bien, nos esta infringiendo más daño del que podemos proporcionarle.

Ying se queda en silencio, tratando de encontrar un poco de esperanza

Tigresa: Ying me escuchas, necesitamos otro plan.

Ying: No podemos derrotarlo

Tigresa: De que hablas, dijiste...?

Ying: Me equivoque, debemos huir y …

Tigresa: Y que... escondernos hasta que haya devastado el mundo entero buscándonos, pues te equivocaste de tigre Ying, sabia que iba ser un combate difícil y que tal vez no regresaría con vida y te juro que mientras pueda respirar seguiré luchando.

Los ojos de tigresa emiten un leve brillo y se lanza contra barduk, propinando una serie de patadas y zarpazos, haciendo retroceder a barduk mientras se defiende de la rafaga de golpes a gran velocidad.

* * *

><p>De regreso en el palacio, en una habitación cuyas cortinas han sido cerradas impidiendo el ingreso de la luz, en una esquina se escucha un suave zizeo junto a un amargo llanto.<p>

Vibora: Como pude hacerlo, Po va a morir y todo es por mi culpa.

Vibora revive en su mente el momento cuando clavo sus colmillos en Po y las miradas de Po y Tigresa.

Vibora: Nunca me va a perdonar...

Po-Yang: Claro que te perdonara... después de todo eres su mejor amiga.

Vibora levanta el rostro, admirada y asustada al reconocer al dueño de esa voz.

Vibora: Po?... no puede ser, mi mente esta jugando conmigo

Po-Yang: No estas equivocada, pequeña traidora...

Po aparta lentamente una de las cortinas de la habitación, iluminando toda la habitación, cegando temporalmente a la joven maestra.

Vibora: Po estas vivo!

Po-Yang: No gracias a ti...

Vibora: Perdoname Po, Lord Cobra me dijo que podías matarnos a todos, crei en sus palabras...

Po se aproxima lentamente a la joven serpiente

Po-Yang: Desgraciadamente tiene razón

Vibora: Que?

Po sujeta a Vibora por el cuello con una mano, víbora enrosca su cuerpo alrededor del brazo de Po tratando inútilmente de zafarse de su ataque.

Po-Yang: Nunca pense que mi pasado intentara matarme, es un error que no pienso volver a cometer. Tal vez te preguntes sobre tu extraña condición, déjame contarte una breve historia.

Hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes que tu o tus padres nacieran, la locura de la guerra entre las tribus serpiente y gorila, intentaba con devastar y terminar|con la paz entre las tribus vecinas; eran tiempos violentos, que buenos recuerdos tengo de esos días, podías sentir el olor de la sangre al amanecer... En esa época yo vivía plácidamente en un poderoso general llamado Basilisco, juntos derrotamos a varios ejércitos, su mordida era implacable y su veneno no tenia comparación gracias a un servidor, pero no importa que tan fuerte sea mi huésped, como todo mortal envejece y su fuerza termina por desvanecerse. Y veras pequeña en contra de mi voluntad el general se caso con una bella serpiente llamada Onix y al parece el general trasmitió a sus hijos ese especial don que le di. Y como te darás cuenta en estos momentos eres la segunda criatura que puede detenerme y sinceramente ya es una molestia que exista una; como veo que a ti tampoco te agrada la idea de tener ese enorme poder sobre tus escamas te lo voy arrebatar.

Un fuerte viento plateado cubre a Víbora formando un torbellino, y un resplandor destella del interior de víbora y poco a poco juntándose en una esfera de energía azulada, Po la sostiene con su mano cristalizándose en una fina amatista.

Po-Yang: Que bella gema tenemos aquí.

Po al ver que víbora quedo inconsciente después de la extracción, con mucho cuidado la acomoda en una almohada de la habitación.

Po se voltea y observa por la ventana los jardines del castillo.

Po-Yang: Víbora eres la mejor amiga de tigresa y no seria justo que las separaran por ser considerada una diosa. Los guerreros del pasado debe quedar olvidados para que este mundo viva pacíficamente.

Vibora: Po no te vallas, yo te...

Po voltea creyendo que víbora había despertado, pero ella estaba allí hablando entre sueños.

Po-Yang: Descansa... tengo asuntos pendientes con un viejo amigo... Puedes quedarte con tus colmillos, un pequeño regalo de mi parte.

Po se desvanece en un halo plateado.

* * *

><p>En un desértico paisaje... Tigresa se encuentra apoyándose contra una roca, su cuerpo tiene múltiples heridas sangrantes.<p>

Tigresa: No puede ser, acaso no hay forma de detenerlo. Ying cura mis heridas

Ying: Lo siento tigresa no puedo hacerlo.

Tigresa: A que te refieres...?

Ying: La curación instantánea no puede ser usada repetidamente, recuerda que muchas veces curaste las heridas de Po.

Tigresa: Tienes razón...

Barduk: Que tanto murmuras, veo que ya no tienes la misma fortaleza con que creías derrotarme que tristeza hubiera querido jugar un poco más, terminemos con esto de una vez...

Barduk levanta un roca del suelo, que poco a poco se convierte en un filoso cuchillo.

Barduk: Veamos, creo que primero te quitare esa hermosa piel sera una excelente compensación por este aburrido combate, después te cortare las muñecas para que poco a poco tu sangre abra el portal que liberara a mis hermanos y cuando vea el terror en tus ojos te arrancare la cabeza. Bueno empecemos.

Tigresa no podía moverse, sus piernas no le respondían era como si el tiempo se desacelerada, acaso había perdido su espíritu de lucha, acaso este era el final... ya nada importaba pronto iba a morir de la forma más horrible y lo único que podía pensar era en Po... Barduk se encontraba a unos pocos pasos de Tigresa levantando suavemente su cuchillo.

Tigresa: Po pronto nos reuniremos...

De pronto un helado viento cruzo el desolado paisaje, Barduk sintió un estremecimiento en su cuerpo y un halo plateado apareció bloqueando a su victima, al disiparse el brillo encontro a Po.

Barduk: No estorbes panda, tengo mucho que hacer

Po-Yang: Estas equivocado, ya terminaste.

Po sujeta a Barduk de la mano donde empuñaba el cuchillo y un crujir se escucha.

Barduk: Maldito, has roto mi muñeca... quien eres?

Po-Yang: No lo imaginas...

Po emite un aura plateado, levantando suavemente su brazo, le muestra la marca del dragón

Barduk: Eres un dragón?... es imposible, no puede ser cierto?.

Po arremete contra barduk, golpeando rápida y salvajemente a su adversario, con cada golpe se escuchaba el crujir de huesos, Barduk no daba crédito a sus ojos su cuerpo estaba siendo despedazado y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Con un ultimo golpe Po lanza a su adversario muy lejos, su respiración se sentía tranquila como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, sus manos estaban cubiertas por la sangre de barduk.

Ying: No puede ser lo ha derrotado y sin esfuerzo.

El sol alcanza su cenit mientras el viento atravesaba el campo de batalla levantando suavemente el polvo del suelo, Tigresa observa la espalda de Po, sentía una alegría al saber que seguía vivo, pero tenia la duda si quedaba algo de aquel bondadoso y tonto panda o solo existía la maldad y crueldad de un dragón llamado Yang.

Tigresa: Po...?

* * *

><p>Saludos a todos y pido mil disculpas por continuar esta saga después de casi un año de haberla empezado a escribir, han surgido muchos inconvenientes en todo este tiempo que me han impedido continuarla, el primero fue mi trabajo y el segundo me atasque en el final que no se me ocurría ningún final que me complaciera como escritor y fanático de esta película. Pero gracias a Shen Long ya solucione el final y bueno mi trabajo todavía queda ese inconveniente pero les prometo que haré lo imposible para terminar la saga aunque tenga q hacer capítulos super cortos.<p> 


End file.
